The Frozen Order
by 07's Disciple
Summary: Newly promoted Jedi Knight Elsa Arendale, finds a long forgotten Holocron, which then alters her destiny and the entire galaxy. After being cast out by the Jedi Elsa has only one thing on her mind... revenge, but during the chaos of the Clone Wars can the Jedi Order survive an attack by one of their own? Colab between myself and Twisted mind melissa. (looking for a cover image)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : Hey guys, first of all thanks for taking the time to read this, second this chapter will probably be longer than usual as it sets up the 'world' as it were. Also If you have not checked out** **Twisted mind melissa's work yet do, and a very big thank you to her for working with me on this story. As it is a colab this story doesn't fit in to my upload schedule so chapters will be uploaded when me and Melissa have time.**

Elsa Arendale sighed as she walked back onto her ship, yet again her search was in vain, Polis 3 was just as useless as Ilum or the Polar caps on Telos, her search for the missing Holocron goes on.

"Will I ever find it?" Elsa asked out loud, ever since her passing of the Jedi Trials. She searched for this Holocron many in the Order were convinced that it was long gone, even some of the Council masters tried to dissuade her from her search to no success

"beep-beep" R5-P1 replied in a supporting tone

"Thanks little guy" Elsa said with a small smile,

"beep-woop?" R5 asked

"Ha, no I didn't build a snowman" Elsa laughed as she put the coordinates in of her next location. Hoth

"Beep?"

"No R5 you can't either, besides you don't even have arms."

R5 let out a sad star-ship raced through Hyperspace, Elsa looked through the Jedi Archives for information on Hoth.

"Great, no official settlements, there are old war bases though, and a lot of crashed star-ships, meaning no help" Elsa said to her self as the star-ship jumped out of Hyperspace

"bweep" R5 warned

"Yes I'll be careful" Elsa sighed as she landed the ship

Hoth - surface

"You know Elsa when you finally find this Holocron, you need to got on a holiday, ofcause I do deserve it, but hey you never know what might happend on that holiday someone might try and kill me, haha fun life of a Jedi it is, I'm talking to myself again." She muttered to her self as she trudged through the blizzard

" Need to find something faster" Elsa groaned as she continue to walk until a lizard-type animal caught her eye.

"Gaabidi yaabidi!"The lizard cried out.

"You'll do, you strange, strange creature." Elsa said as she put her arm out and channeled the force, using it to calm down the animal and make it trust her.

"That was easy" Elsa said as she climbed on the Taun-Taun's back, as soon as she did this the Taun-Taun ran ahead

"Agh, hold on" Elsa screamed but then the blizzard turned to hail

"Never mind go! Ow! Go Go Ow! Move!" Elsa yelled using the force to spur the Taun-Taun on.

Soon the Taun-Taun had found a cave and Elsa decided it was as good a place as any to rest.

"You don't know if there's a Holocron hidden on this planet do you?" Elsa asked.

"Gah!" the Taun-Taun just grunted at her.

"You've been away from civilisation for too long Elsa, if you're going to talk to animals, especially weird looking ones like this thing." Elsa muttered as took off her coat and used it as a blanket

" _find me, Jedi ,I am close, find me It is your destiny_ "

Elsa woke with a start and instinctively grabbed her lightsaber and turned it on Blue light illuminating the cave.

"Gaaah!"The Taun-Taun gave a noise of disapproval

"sorry" Elsa said as she turned her weapon off

"We need to get moving"

Golden Horizon - Old Republic Cruiser

"This is the place I can sense it" Elsa said as she walked through the abandoned corridors her footsteps echoing. Elsa could hardly believe it she could feel a great amount of Force energy here, she had no idea how other Jedi didn't find the Holocron already but she wasn't going to complain, before she could think what knowledge the Holocron stored her thoughts were interrupted by voices

"You sure this is the place?"

"I'm sure you think we'd be here if I wasn't?"

"I don't know man, last time I listened to you we spent 4 months in an Alderanian prison"

"that was an accident, how was I supposed to know he was a Noble?"

"Oh I don't know the fact he wore robes, walked like he owned the palace or the fact that the fucking servants called him my lord?"

"yeah, yeah smartass"

"Just shut up and open the damn door"

"Hey I'm on it trust me"

"INTRUSION DETECTED - ACTIVATING SECURITY MEASURES - DROID PATROLS RESUMED - TERMINATE ALL NON-REPUBLIC PERSONNEL"

"Whoops"

"you fool, now we'll both die on this misbegotten ball of Ice, you'll make a lovely mound of snow"

"Let's just get out of here"

"No, you're not going anywhere"

*bang* *bang*

"I'm never, listening to you again, I'm getting out of here"

"Blasted Scavengers, Time I get moving" Elsa said as she turned she hit into a security droid

"Presence detected- Jedi - Affiliation - Republic - continuing search"

"That was helpful" Elsa muttered as she moved to where the two scavengers were arguing, she ignited her lightsaber and cut the door open.

" _You're here_ " A voice in her head said

Elsa took a few cautious steps into the dark room

" _Come closer, your destiny is upon you young one_ "

Elsa continued to walk towards the faint light that she could now see; it seemed to get brighter as she got closer,

" _Take me, and take the power that is yours_ "

Elsa took the Holocron and opened it - the knowledge that the Holocron imparted flooded her mind - it was the knowledge on how to control the environment itself, Hoth's seemingly endless Ice-age started once the apprentice of the person who had first gained this knowledge tried to take the power from his master, he tried to in-case his master in ice but instead he covered the entire planet in ice.

"This power it comes from the dark side" Elsa said in horror

" _Yes to alter the environment is an violation, something that the dark side excels at_ "

Elsa pocketed the Holocron "I shall return you to the masters, I do not wish for this power"

" _Do as you will, your destiny is already written_ "

Coruscant - Jedi Temple

"Masters I have returned" Elsa said bowing

"Find it did you? The lost Holocron?" Yoda asked

"I…Yes…but it was not what I expected" Elsa said

"You see now why the Council, did not want to allow you to go" Windu said

"I do masters" Elsa said

"Then you understand that you must be cast out" Shaak-ti said

"WHAT?" Elsa yelled

"Opened the Holocron, you have, sense it's darkness on you we do, no longer a Jedi are you" Yoda said

"Please don't" Elsa said as she reached for her saber

"Elsa don't struggle" Windu said

" _I WON'T ALLOW YOU TO CUT HER OFF_ " the voice screamed as Elsa disappeared with a flash of light.

"She's gone" Mundi stated

"Re-appear she will, once mastered the powers of the Holocron she has" Yoda said

"Then we must find her" Plo said

"Find her we cannot, move her each time, the Holocron will"

Unknown location

"Who are you?" Elsa asked

" _I'm Ellie Dawnguard, my master was the one who created the techniques that you have been bestowed with_ " The Holocron said

"You betrayed him" Elsa said

" _No, he wanted the knowledge to die with us, once he found me creating a place to store it I knew he would want to destroy it, so I tried to stop him, with … unfortunate results_ " Elle explained

"how are you in the Holocron?" Elsa asked

" _once the incident with my master happened I knew I didn't have long left so I also put part of my self into this Holocron to guide anyone who would find it_ " Ellie said

Elsa stood up "Well then lets get started, the Jedi will never leave me alone I need not be ready."

8 years later , Coruscant - Jedi Temple

Anna Arendale, walked through the temple, her and her master Hans had been called to the council chambers for an assignment.

"Master Hans, Padawan Arendale" Windu greeted

"hello masters" the two of them said in unison

"To Onderon you must go" Yoda said

"Onderon? Why? Have the Separatists attacked?" Hans asked

"We've had strange reports from Onderon, apparently they have been experiencing extreme weather changes" Obi-wan explained

"Reached out specifically to the Jedi Order, the king of Onderon has" Yoda added

"If the Separatists have a weapon that can alter the environment it must be destroyed" Windu explained

"Then we shall investigate immediately" Hans said as he and Anna turned to leave

"Master Hans wait a moment" Yoda said

"I'll be outside" Anna said as she walked out

"possibility of this being Elsa there is" Yoda said

"If that's true then why are you sending Anna on this mission?" Hans asked

"This will be your Padawans final test, if she succeeds, then we shall make her a Jedi Knight" Windu said

"Also she is the only one who could persuade, Elsa to come back peacefully" Obi-Wan explained

"I understand masters" Hans said as he turned to leave

"May the force guide you on your journey."Obi-wan said, Hans nodded and walked off joining his padawan.

Onderon orbit

"The council wasn't kidding look at Onderon, completely covered in snow and ice" Anna said

"I'm sensing a influx of energy it could be the cause of this" Hans said

"But I don't think the Onderonians would be happy if we just landed anywhere" Anna said

"True, we'll land in Iziz then we shall make our way on foot" Hans explained

"As you say master" Anna said

Onderon surface

"Are you the Jedi representatives?" A Noble who was waiting at the space-port asked

"Yes I'm…" Hans started but was cut off

"We don't need names, just the weather clearing, I recommend you immediately start your investigation, the longer you are here, the more time the Separatists have to learn of your presence and the fact that Onderon has broken it's neutrality" the clearly agitated Nobel said

"We shan't be long" Hans promised

"This is the place" Hans said as they entered the cave

"Master I'm sensing something off here" Anna said

"I sense it too, keep your guard up" Hans said as he ignited his blue saber and Anna's green one soon joined it

"Ahh, my guests have arrived" a voice said echoing around the cave, a voice Anna recgonised

"Elsa?" Anna exclaimed

"Ahh, Anna, my little sister, and you've brought your master how thoughtful" Elsa said as she appeared from the darkness of the cave her eyes golden due to her channeling of the dark side.

"What's happened to you?" Anna asked

"Ask your master he knows, or anyone on the council they know as well, I was cast out for crimes I had yet to commit!" Elsa yelled with each word her eyes glowed brighter her anger fueling her.

"You were corrupted Elsa, exile was the only option, your actions here prove the council right" Hans said.

Elsa's eyes flashed to Hans "I wasn't speaking to you, I was speaking to my apprentice" Elsa said igniting her now red lightsaber.

"Elsa, please we don't have to do this" Anna pleaded

"You're right we don't, all you two have to do is put down your arms, once the Onderonians, realise that the Jedi couldn't help them, I shall give them my demands and offer them, my help to returning the planets ecosystem back to normal" Elsa said

"And why would you do that?" Hans asked

"Enough questions" Elsa said and raised her free hand the entrance was then in-cased in multiple layers of ice.

"Since it's clear that you will not surrender, it'll take matters into my own hands" Elsa said as she charged the Jedi.

Elsa's main attention was on Hans, as he was the master of the two Jedi and she knew that she could easily disarm her sister. Elsa held her own against the two Jedi but realised that with her attention split she couldn't win.

"You needn't fight." Elsa said in Anna's mind causing the Jedi to falter and giving her sister the opening she needed to destroy her lightsaber, Anna stared at her broken lightsaber and pouted. Hans charged at Elsa's back, the platinum blonde shielded her lightsaber behind her back, blocking off Hans' attack still facing Anna . Elsa and Hans slashed at each other for a while, dodging one another's attempt at fatal blows and limb dismemberment, Hans did a flip over Elsa's head trying to decapitated her to know avail, Elsa slashed upwards to slice him in two, she missed. The moment he landed back on his feet she bolted towards him, he raised his lightsaber fast enough to intercept Elsa harsh downwards fatal slash, they clashed their lightsaber together, Hans was focused with a hint of fear and Elsa grunted in anger with a hint of ...anger!, she won the clash and pushed Hans backwards using the force, stumbling backwards Hans hadn't seen Elsa walking towards him, she sliced off his hand containing his lightsaber, he screamed in pain and without his apprentice to help him Hans was quickly dispatched with a stab into his chest piercing his heart killing him instantly, Anna watched in shock and awe.

"Nooooo!" Anna screamed running to her masters corpse.

"It's over Jedi." Elsa said

"Do what you want to me" Anna said "I'll never join you" She added definitely.

Elsa smiled and used the force to cause her sister to collapse unconscious.

"We'll see about that my lovely sister" Elsa said with a smile bending over and giving her a kiss on her forehead.

 **A/N : Any feedback is welcome, hope you enjoyed. Also expect more information on the person inside the Holocron in future chapters :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok a warning going into this chapter, THERE IS SEX in this chapter for those of you who don't want to read it skip it or the back button is there if you need it. For those of you still here, enjoy.**

Coruscant - Jedi Temple

Kristoff walked through the Jedi Temple agitated. He hadn't heard from Anna since she and her master had set off for a mission. Normally Anna kept him updated but this time he hadn't received any word from his friend and was starting to worry. Never mind the fact that there's a war on something felt _wrong_.

"Anna where the hell are you!" he called out.

There was no answer . Obviously.

Onderon

Anna woke up slowly, the lack of light making difficult to fully wake up as fast as usual, the first thing the young Jedi noticed was the Ice-shackles locking her to the floor. She tired struggling against them which failed, she tried to use the force to make them open again to no success.

"You know watching you hopelessly fight is amusing" Elsa said from the darkness.

"Elsa, let me go" Anna demanded.

Elsa's laugh filled the cave.

"Oh my dear sister, you're in no position to make demands."

"What do you want from me?" Anna asked cautiously.

"Simple I want your obedience, I want to teach you everything I know and then I want your help to tear down the Jedi Temple and end this stupid war" Elsa explained.

"I'll never join you" Anna said sternly.

"Ha, then it'll make breaking you more fun" Elsa said as she stepped out of the shadows.

Elsa raised her hand and used the force on her sister's intimates with a smirk on her face.

"Elsa what are you doing!?"Anna barked, feeling her sudden but faint tingles between her legs.

"Committing an act of passion dear sister, you wouldn't know what's that like since it's considered an act of the dark side but you grow to love it over time." Elsa said darkly, manipulating her sister's fold with an invisible conjured hand. Elsa dropped her sister onto the ground, freeing her of her shackled prison.

"Stop Elsa please!" Anna begged, holding her crotch area, squirming on the ground. Elsa smirked and began rubbing her sister's folds tenderly which caused Anna to moan. She tried using the force to stop the dark one's hold on her pussy, to no avail, her powers were still in progression and Elsa's were strong.

"Elsa stop this! You going to make me-" Anna begged

"Cum? I know that's the plan my young sister and you are going to love it!" Elsa laughed

"You monster!" Anna shouted angrily releasing a powerful force push towards her sister. Elsa intercepted the concentrated energy with one hand and manipulated it into a ball and destroyed it like a burst of a balloon.

"Nice but I'm too strong for weak tricks now die in pleasure!" Elsa snarled, pumping ever faster inside her sister's pussy with her ability.

"Ahh fuuuckk no!" Anna whimpered, feeling invisible fingers working inside her now wet cunt. She arched her back, feeling glorious sparkles and sensations coming over her. Involuntarily causing her to spread her legs. Elsa smirked when she saw the wet spot between her sister's legs. Her plan was working.

"Aah you enjoying this sis want more?" Elsa asked as she increased the pressure on her force abilities. Anna moaned audibly now that she felt what appears to be eight fingers inside her pussy, scratching and rubbing her insides her, mixing with tender pleasure and pain. Anna mouth a-gaped began bucking into nothing.

"Aaaah Aaah Oh good grief!" Anna groaned feeling something about to abrupt inside her pussy, her loins were on fire.

"You are enjoying this aren't you? That's passion and lust filling your loins want more?" Elsa asked teasingly, Anna gritted her teeth at her sister then felt amazing sensation flood her loins once more, her orgasm extended the feeling.

"Aaah Aaaaaaaaah!"Anna screamed her moaned, her Back arched as far as it can take her. Eyes fluttering through the glorious sensation. Elsa kept manipulating inside her to strengthen her orgasm and make it more intense inside, prolonging every delicious feeling inside her. Anna couldn't handle the intense pleasure so she eventually blacked out with a satisfied smile on her face. Pants completely drenched.

"Sleep well more darling sister." Elsa purred leaning down to kiss her sister's cheek.

"We might have more pleasure like this once you join."

After completely exhausting Anna, Elsa decided that it was probably time to give this beleaguered planet terms. So she re-dressed and headed out. The walk from her hide-out to Iziz didn't take long, while there was a small risk of someone following her footsteps and finding the poor unconscious Jedi, it was such a small risk Elsa didn't even register it.

As she walked up to the royal palace she noticed just how much ordinary life was affected by her. What would normally be a busy market only had a few stalls selling goods and the fact that food was now rationed made Elsa even more certain that her demands would be met.

"Halt, who goes there!" One of the royal guards called as Elsa ascended the steps

"I must speak with the king" Elsa said flatly

"Why? His majesty is busy"

"I have found a way to end this winter" Elsa explained

The guard gave Elsa a shocked look but then composed himself "This way ma'am" he said leading Elsa in.

The walk to the throne room didn't take long and neither the guard nor Elsa spoke to one another as they walked. But of course the guard got bored and decided to make conversation on the way.

"So you know the end , was it foretold or were you the cause?"

Elsa gave no response.

"I for one heard rumors it was caused by a crystal gem surged between the grounds."

Still no response.

"And then mom was like no! Jedi's do not exist and I was like is so mom! And look now I'm actually having a conversation with a Jedi."

No response but slight irritation.

"And that's what I think is going to happen but no one believes there is a giant ball of mass destruction but whatever."

Elsa's eye began twitching.

"And qui gon ji-"

"Shut up! So we may proceed in peace please!"

"Okay Kath Hound." The guard murmured, they walked silently until they came to a halt.

"Stay here until I come and get you" The guard said as they stopped outside the throne room Elsa nodded

"Your majesty" The guard announced bowing "I apologise for the interruption but I have someone who wishes to speak with you"

"Well it'd better be important" The king said clearly annoyed

"She claims that she has a way to end this winter"

a few moments of silence engulfed the throne room

"Clear the Throne room" The king ordered as dignitaries and servants made their way out each passing Elsa on their way out.

"Bring her in, then leave us"

"At once your majesty"

Elsa waited for the guard to leave before speaking "I warned you your majesty, I told you there'd be consequences denying me what I want" Elsa said smugly

"You, you're responsible for this?" the king asked

"Of course I am, and I'm willing to end it" Elsa explained

the king sighed "What do you want?" he asked

"Simple what I asked for last time, I want to control this planet, you may keep you're throne but anything you do goes through me first, also I have someone I need to keep under guard" Elsa explained

Once again the king sighed "you're one evil bitch you know that?" he asked

Elsa retaliated at this insult by using the force to choke the king "That's no way to treat the only person who can save your planet is it?" Elsa asked

"No but you still a bitch though " The King choked out, Elsa squeezed tighter.

"Now do we have a deal?" She asked letting the king go

"We do, we do, please just save my people" The king begged

Elsa moved behind the throne room to the balcony "join me" she demanded the king followed her out.

"Watch" She simply ordered as she channeled the force and turned the weather back to its original state.

"Thank you, though you should know a pair of Jedi are on the planet looking for the cause of the winter" the king explained

"I know the Padawan is the person I need kept under lock and key" Elsa said turning to the king with a smile.

Unknown to Elsa at this moment Anna woke up feel absolutely humiliated with herself

"I am a Jedi I should be stronger than those sensations" She scolded herself.

As Anna sat up to get more comfortable she noticed something glint in the darkness.

It was Elsa's communicator which must have fallen off while Elsa was 'playing' with her.

Anna couldn't believe her luck, " _There's no such thing as luck"_ Master Kenobi's words echoing in her head as she picked up the communicator. It wasn't powerful enough to message Coruscant but if there was a Republic warship nearby they would receive the transmission. Anna couldn't risk making a voice recording, as to respond to that she'd need to keep the communicator on her, and Anna was doubtful that Elsa would allow that. So she broke the communicator and used the parts to send out a Jedi distress call, to increase her chances of rescue she stuffed the transmitter into her bra, hoping that the pieces left over would convince Elsa that her communicator broke in the drop. Now all that Anna could do was trust in the Force that _someone_ was listening.

Republic Warship Nomad

"General you might want to take a look at this" Communications lieutenant Hax called

Jedi master Frederick Goldur turned from looking out at the vast emptiness of space 'maybe this patrol just got interesting' he thought.

"What have you got?" he asked

"Jedi distress call, it's weak but it's there"

"Location?" The Master asked

"Onderon"

"That's neutral territory, the planet that had experienced severe weather changes correct?" The Jedi asked.

"yes sir, shall I contact the council?" the Clone asked.

"No, if there was a mission on Onderon the council would have informed us, call Jenna and Jeg-Tor from their quarters and prep a shuttle, we shall investigate using the Orders Authority" Goldur ordered.

"yes sir and is we encounter Separatists' activities while you're on planet?" Hax asked

"Tell Commander Talon he has full authority" The Jedi master said as he left to go to the hanger and meet with his old apprentice and her current apprentice.

As the elevator went down to the hangar the Jedi master knew that there were only two options, either the distress call was a fake and someone was trying to lure Jedi into a trap or it was genuine and a Jedi needed help, either way he was going to find out.

 **A/N: Can Elsa hold her own against three Jedi? Will Anna's role in the Jedi coming to Onderon be discovered? Find out next time when Goldur and his team arrive and Ellie Dawnguard makes a return appearance from her Holocron.**


	3. Chapter 3

Elsa was genuinely pleased how easy it was to get the deal sorted out with the king. The Throne room was bugged and Elsa and the King now both wore private communicators so they could communicate.

Though her good mood didn't last long, as a aid entered the Throne room "My lord, We have an un-authorised landing it appears to bed the Jedi" He explained

"Jedi?" Elsa asked

"yes"

"Do you know why they are here?" The king asked

"We've intercepted a faint distress call"

Elsa turned to the king, anger clear in her eyes "You sent out a distress call?"

But the aid came to the king's help, "No it wasn't from the palace, it originated outside the city limits"

Elsa reached for her communicator on her belt only to find it not there, 'Anna, you sneaky bitch' Elsa thought.

"Lockdown the City, I'll deal with the Jedi" Elsa said as she walked out. Anger building in her 'if I survive this then Anna will be in _so_ much trouble' Elsa thought to herself.

The trio of Jedi decided to land a while from the city, that way they're ship (hopefully) wouldn't be spotted.

"Well was our intel off or just plain wrong?" Jeg-Tor asked after a few seconds of silence the Twi'lek's master answered.

"I don't know the force in this planet seems _off_ " Jenna said gripping her lightsabre tighter

"Silence the both of you" Goldur ordered as they approached a gorge, "Doesn't seem like there is another way, we go through but be alert, this is a perfect spot for an ambush" The Master said taking the lead.

After the group surprisingly managed to get through the gorge without incident, the Jedi visibly relaxed…and let their guard down, they continued onwards until Iziz was on the horizon.

"We'll go to the city and see if anyone knows where the Jedi is" Goldur explained.

The two younger Jedi nodded and continued following the master. A few steps further were when thing started to go wrong for the Jedi, the grass immediately froze over and Ice walls burst through the ground around the trio, keeping them trapped, and in front of them, a lone figure stood.

"You know, I wasn't planning on Jedi visitors this soon" Elsa said walking closer to the Jedi.

"We were expected?" Jenna asked clearly shocked

"Why yes, my master said to expect Jedi, I expected you in the next few days if I'm honest" Elsa explained

"We received your distress call" Jeg-Tor explained

But before Elsa could respond Goldur interrupted

"Where is your master?" The Jedi asked taking out his weapon but not igniting it.

"She's… indisposed for the moment" Elsa said shrugging

"well what's the problem" Jenna asked noticing that this person was A strong in the force and B clearly not in need of help.

"The problem is solved I apologise" Elsa said

"One thing is still bothering me" Goldur said

"Oh, and what's that _Jedi_ " Elsa snarled her patience running thin.

"The fact that you're a exile from the order due to your Dark side knowledge…Elsa Arendale" Goldur said as he ignited his weapon and he Jedi flanking him doing the same.

Elsa sighed "I gave you a way out, to take the easy way out…but the hard way is fine with me" Elsa said as she threw the Han's and Anna's Lightsabers from her belt and used the force to ignite them. Before turning on her own

"Well then please make this interesting" Elsa mocked.

"That's master Hans' lightsaber surely you didn't?" Goldur asked in a little hopes for Elsa, Elsa only smirked which caused him to shake his head in disappointment.

"In position!" Goldur ordered in resentment. Jeg-Tor walked towards Elsa's side and so did Jenna, Goldur stayed in place triangular form around the Traitor. Elsa sighed drawing her lightsaber back and going into a dual sword position, Anna's lightsaber infront, Hans lightsaber at the back . Jenna and Jeg-Tor stood at a more aggressive stance but Goldur stood firm and patient.

"I'm not the bad guy here, it is the Jedi who is corrupting your minds, you can't discover anything unless the Jedi give you permission! You are all trained like droids ready to take order without question!" Elsa snarled

Both apprentices look towards their master for permission to strike, he gave a short nod and off they went . They used the force to speed their strike on Elsa, she stood in place waiting for them until they both strike . Elsa blocked Jenna's strike and dodged Jeg-Tor's. Intercepted Jeg-Tor's strike to her neck and jumped over Jenna's attempt on her legs. Jeg-Tor thrust forward, Elsa side stepped and front flipped over Jenna's attempt on her waist and ran getting some distance, they chased after her.

Both Jedi apprentices used the force to boost their speed and ran aside of her and striked her simultaneously in sync on her arms, she intercepted it both with her lightsabers and sighed.

"Of course no one believes the 'traitor', their beliefs are always shunned by you people!" Elsa snapped, spinning at a maximum velocity creating a tornado with the means of her new power with the force as well. The Jedi tried to stand their ground but flew off, Elsa stopped her spin and force jumped towards Jenna who was still trying to gain back her balance. Elsa was about to slice her in half in mid air but their master force pushed her off course, she grunted as she landed back on her feet . Goldur caught Jenna in mid air and landed next to .Jeg - Tor who was rubbing his head.

"Thanks master."

"Don't thank me yet, the battle is not over." Goldur said fiercely watching Elsa walk back to them, twirling her lightsabers occasionally.

"She's toying with us master! She knows she has great power if we take her down as one we might strike her down!"Jeg-Tor snarled.

"Jeg-Tor no, you two are not ready . You may know how to attack as two but as a trio you still need work." Goldur scolded.

"Master please we need to overwhelming her with our odds, it's the only way!" Jenna pleaded, Goldur looked at Elsa . She stared them down, stance changed from aggressive to patient. Goldur knew she was an exceptional combatant.

"Fine but don't strain too far from our sequence." Goldur finally said in defeat, both apprentices nodded . They got in the same position ready to strike, Elsa recognized this position, she studied it herself. She did not see many trio Jedis in the order but she studied their combat in case she ever dealt with a Sith.

"Now!" Three figures launched at Elsa . Jenna rolled and striked Elsa's side a second before Jeg-Tor span and striked her other side, Elsa barely blocked them both. Goldur was in the sky and span downwards . Elsa both lightsabers preoccupied, jumped backwards dodged the move, the moment she regained her composure all three were already launching their next attack.

Elsa crossed her sabers to block all three attacks, they pressed on her, sparks burning her face leaving along tiny scars, blood dripped down her face. She pressed forward in anger . Jenna sliced at her side, she dodged . Both Goldur and Jeg - Tor attacked her other side and top, she blocked it both with lightsabers and slashed forward but both dodged it by jumping backwards, Jenna ran forward and sliced at Elsa, She intercepted, Jenna held her in place yet again . Jenna and Elsa locked eyes, her eyes darted from Jenna to finding Goldur who was out of sight . He was probably going to strike behind, Elsa was getting tired, Jenna kept her in place then she saw Jeg-Tor launch in the air ready to strike her, they expected her to jump backwards again into Goldur's saber, Elsa smirked.

"I grow tired of this!" Elsa growled, She instead of dodging, she rolled forward, sliced Jenna's legs which caused her to fall on the ground . She screamed in pain but her own partner stabbed her to death . Which shocked Goldur. Jeg-Tor stared in agony at Jenna's lifeless face, he accidentally executed his own partner.

"Master I-I she was suppose to dodge back! I-I didn't mean-"Jeg - Tor stuttered.

"I told you! This move was too risky."Goldur sighed. Jeg-Tor looked over at Elsa in pure rage and roared as he launched at her.

"Jeg-Tor no! We fight as one! Do not fight in anger! Compassion will be your strength, we must honour her memory not defile it!" It went on deaf ears. Jeg-Tor slashed and striked at Elsa rather blocked his move with hans' saber and sliced his stomach open with Anna's. Jeg-Tor dropped his lightsabers and held his stomach, dropping to his knees . Elsa walked behind him and sliced his head off and twirled her lightsabers, repositioning her stance.

"Have you no mercy! No shame! They were bred to do great things! To do good! To serve the order!" Goldur shouted from his side.

"So was I! But I was denied that, what would you have done to this fugly looking alien, he killed his own partner! You will banish your own apprentice because some fool tells you so." Elsa snapped, sweat dripping from her battle .

"The force works in mysterious ways Elsa, maybe that's why you were banished. For someone so intelligent to lack the basic knowledge of the force is sad." Goldur said spiteful, Elsa gritted her teeth and turned off her lightsabers and concentrated.

"How's this for lack of understanding...master!" Elsa said darkly, Goldur felt cold and began to shiver . His body was slowly becoming engulfed in ice, Goldur looked horrified and looked up at Elsa.

"Elsa stop this!"

"Goodbye Goldur..."Elsa said, before Goldur turned completely into a frozen statue, Elsa walked over to the frozen master and pushed him causing him to shatter on the ground.

"May you rest in pieces."

"You told me that I wouldn't have to worry about the Jedi until I turn Anna" Elsa said as she stood among the bodies of the fallen Jedi.

"I am powerful but the future is ever changing. I can only give you the outcome that is the most likely" Ellie said from her Holocron.

"Will Anna ever be mine?" Elsa asked as she walked towards the cave where Anna is

"For your destiny to succeed then yes she shall" Ellie said

Elsa sighed "That's as much yes as no"  
"Perhaps but have I given you a reason to doubt me?" The spirit asked

"at the beginning yes but now I trust you" Elsa said as she lowered the Ice wall preventing Anna from escaping.

Anna was asleep, taking the smart decision to try and get her strength back. But Elsa didn't forget that it was Anna who brought the Jedi to her and that wasn't something that she would forget.

With a quick kick to the ribs Anna was woken up.

"Ouch, Elsa was that necessary?" Anna asked seriously

"After what you have pulled, you're lucky I'm not taking your hand" Elsa warned rubbing her face still tender from her scars.

"What do you me…" Anna's eyes locked onto the extra sabers on her sisters belt "oh"  
"Yeah oh, get up" Elsa ordered Anna not wanting to anger her sister any more complied.

"Now hold out your arms"

Again Anna obeyed and had Electo-cuffs put on her wrists "I got those from the Palace, that's our next stop, if you try to use the force you'll be shocked so…don't….do….anything" Elsa warned

The walk to the palace was in complete silence, the citizens of the planet were to pre-occupied with either getting life back to normal or preparing for a new winter which almost everyone was convinced was coming.

Anna was lead by Elsa to the detention level of the palace

"Welcome to your new home" Elsa laughed as she all but threw Anna in.

"now strip" Elsa commanded with a smile as she activated the ray-shields behind them trapping the Jedi in with her.

"I can't with my hands cuffed" Anna complained Elsa rolled her eyes and took Anna's cuffs off

"Now" Elsa said igniting her red lightsaber "I won't ask again strip…or I'll do it and I won't care if I burn you" Elsa warned

Not wanting to be hurt Anna started to strip. Her sister stopped her once she had taken off her bra, leaving her in just her panties.

"What do we have here?" Elsa asked removing the beacon from Anna's bra. Showing it to Anna with a smile before throwing it to the ground and stomping on it until Elsa was convinced it no longer worked.

"You made a terrible mistake sister" Elsa said as she pushed Anna against the wall "Now I'm going to have to punish you" she whispered into her younger sisters ear . She started rubbing her clothed sex with delicate little rubs in small circles . Anna's tried her best to keep a stern face.

"It's okay Anna, I know you enjoy this...no one can see us in here..." Elsa purred, dropping her lightsabers, removing her robes as well, Anna couldn't help but stare at her sister's body, it was perfectly fit and had some scars from her battles . She felt her panties being pulled down and then Elsa jammed her knee between her legs. Anna yelped.

"This is your punishment so I will induce my own kind of pain!" Elsa said, rubbing her knee in circles, Anna tried to close her legs in protest.

"Keep them open!" Elsa snarled, Anna opened her legs . Elsa's hands were on Anna's wrists pinned against the wall . While grinding her knee into her sister's sex. Elsa watched her sister bite her lip in her hopes of not moaning .

She needed her sister turned on so she gripped her sister's thighs with her finger nails and grind harder into her sex . Anna gasped and then let out a moan.

"There we go." Elsa smirked, Anna tried to glare at her sister but the pleasure made her expression look more in lust than anger . Thrust her knee in her pussy a couple of times and watched her yelp in pain, Elsa smiled sadistically as she did so . She stopped when she saw how wet her sister was from the treatment, she smiled at Anna but she avoided her gaze blushing.

"Sooo wet? Aren't you suppose to hate this?" Elsa teased

"Shut up!" Anna half snapped half moaned

Elsa let out a dark chuckle before slowly descending, down Anna, hands sliding down her shoulders, boobs and thighs. She lapped agonizingly slow at her sister's slit, and watched her sister squirm under her torturous tongue . She licked her lips then sucked hard on her sister's clit and let go with a popping sound.

"Aaah fuck!"Anna moaned nails digging into the wall, Elsa smirked . She spread her sister's folds and ate out her dear sister with all the passion she had.

"Ooooh fuck yessss."Anna moaned and unconsciously gripped her sister's head, writhing into her tongue. This wonderful feeling, going through her body, the tongue, the wet,slobbery tongue inside her intimates felt to great to deny . Anna arched her back, closed her eyes and placed her foot on her sister's shoulder and gripped it with her toes.

Sounds of wet slurping noises were heard and occasional moaning from the red head.

Then before she knew it Elsa stopped and rised, Anna was a panting mess, and felt needy.

"Why...why did you stop!?"Anna asked innocently, like a child who forgot why they are being punished . Elsa only smirked seductively sitting on the bed and patted her thighs.

"To punish you baby, come here...sit on my lap and spread those legs."Elsa demanded, smirking with her brow raised..Anna did as she was told, she sat on her sister's naked crotch area which made her sister let out a soft moan, skin on skin contact made both sisters shiver, it was almost too intimate . Anna couldn't feel how wet her sister was, it was all over her naked ass cheeks . She didn't know why but she 'adjusted' herself and watched her sister's reaction and got alittle kick when she saw Elsa moan with her eyes closed with a smile on her face . Elsa slowly opened her eyes and locked them with Anna . Elsa wanted to kiss her sister with passion but she needed to discipline her first.

"Spread your legs..."Elsa said in a husky voice, Anna did as she was told. Then she felt a hard slap against her pussy, it made her jump.

"Ow!"Anna shouted in both surprise and pain.

"How dare you!" Slap! "Do something!" Slap!"Against me!" slap! "How!"Slap " Dare" slap! "You!"Slap.

"Aaah! Aah! Aah!"Anna screamed squirming in both pleasure and pain, Elsa spread her own legs . Feeling her sister's ass rubbing constantly against her own pussy, sending pleasure into sex, she exposed her sex even more to get more friction going on . But continued her slaps on her sister's sex while holding her around the waist . Anna couldn't help herself she was getting too excited, she hadn't been intimate with anyone due to the Jedis strict order . She was going to cum by her punishment.

"Ooh Elsa! ELSA! Ahh! Elsa!"Anna tried to moan out that she was going to cum but each slap to her pussy sent electric pleasure inside her loins and it made her mind go blank each time . Elsa choked her and pulled her backwards so she could speak in her ear.

"What! What is it! Tell me!?"Elsa hissed in her sister's ear,now aggressively plunging her fingers into her sister's heated sex, dripping with want . Her legs were spread and Anna said nothing,Elsa squeezed merciless tight around her throat, the blood rushed to her head . Elsa kept pumping inside her knowing damn well what it's going to do to her.

"Answer me! You going to cum!? Huh! Tell me!"Elsa mocked, She pumping faster inside her and scratching her nails inside her walls. Anna squirmed vigorously until she finally exploded into her sister's wondrous fingers . Lack of air and the rush increased her orgasm . Her mouth was open but she didn't let out a squeak, her eyes were rolled back in pure ecstasy.

"Yeah? Did that feel good? Hmmm?"Elsa asked still pumping inside her sister's glistening wet sex, she pushed her on the bed and mounted her sex with hers.

"Oh hope you don't mind dear sister but giving you pleasure is kinda of getting me off as ."Elsa sat on her sister's thigh in position of con eating there sex and grabbed her leg and kissed it."Let's make sweet love."Elsa purred and grind into her sister's sex roughly, causing both girls to moan on the bed.

Time passed and both Elsa and Anna were a sweaty mess . The bed was creaking, and Elsa was now roughly pounding into her sister's exhausted pussy like a hungry animal,both were nearing their orgasm.

"Oh fuck yes yes yes ahhhhh yeah! Oohhh Elsa!"Anna moaned through kept grinding into her sister's sex, her own orgasm finally surging through her, she arched her back in her own pleasure . Then it was over but she did enjoy herself...especially with her darling sister, she watched her sister's panting form and caressed her naked bitten thigh and began fucking her again.

"Elsa! Stop! I can't anymore!" Anna whimpered, lying there while sister violate her sex once more.

"Then fight me if you can!" Elsa hissed and gripped her sister's legs and gave more thrusts into her sex, Anna started becoming a moaning mess yet again and did nothing to protest or resist. Elsa no she was punishing her sister but couldn't help but maybe, honestly consider this their love making but she will keep that feeling concealed . It will be a weakness if Anna's sees how intimate she wants to be with her, she did almost have her killed . It truly hurt her. She thrust harder into her sister out of anger.

"Oooh Elsa!" Anna shouted, this orgasm having a more painful longer lasting orgasm than the others . Elsa watched her sister's face as her own orgasm hit her, she bit her lip to try not to moan.

Anna collapsed pleasure overtaking her.

"That's right sleep" Elsa cooed "Tomorrow we begin your training" she promised her sleeping sister.


	4. Chapter 4

Tongues exploring each other's mouths in a passionate act, naked bodies intertwined in a heated embrace. Anna didn't know where she was but she felt like she was in heaven, besides the smacking noises of her kissing her significant other. She could hear birds chirping and cool breeze on her naked skin giving her slight goose bumps.

The make out ended with a loud smack off lips being sucked and worshipped. The mysterious girl's kisses were familiar to Anna but she couldn't piece it together. She had her eyes closed, afraid, afraid that if she opened them the nightmare starts. She felt the lips trace over to her collar bone. Sucking on it like it will feed the stranger.

"Do I please you Anna?" The woman purred, Anna still in her lust filled state. Opened her eyes and saw the beauty that was ravishing her body with unforetold pleasures. Her sister, Elsa. Anna smiled and nodded slowly biting her lip. This was a wondrous nightmare indeed.

"You do me so well dear sister, I want your fingers inside me, I want us to make love." Anna felt herself saying but not actually acknowledging it. Elsa smiled and rubbed her sister's sex ever so lovingly. slowly penetrating her sister. Anna took in they were in the beautiful gardens of Naboo, naked and free...having sex. Anna arched her back, feeling those slender digits massaging her insides, calling upon her release. Anna was sitting on her sister's naked thighs, legs wrapped around her sister's waist writhing into her actions.

Both sisters were panting into each other's faces in a blind filled lust for each other. The fingers inside her began taking a much greater pace. Anna loved it. Elsa thrived having her sister in her finger tips. The fingers only took seconds to get Anna into her orgasm.

"Yes! Yes yes! Oh Elsa! My dear sister!" Anna moaned quite loudly, bucking harshly, finally feeling that high she was waiting for. Elsa only giggled lovingly biting her lip as she was fingering her through orgasm, watching her face.

"Pipe down sister, do you want someone to hear us? Once we take over Naboo completely along with the galaxy you can scream my name all you want." Elsa managed to say darkly and lovingly, kissing her sister's cheek and then making out with her once more, rubbing their privates together in a heated act of dark lust. Legs intertwined, nails scraping each other's back side. It felt amazing.

Anna woke up, and immediately felt ashamed of herself, she shouldn't be having _those_ types of dreams she was a Jedi she was better than that…. wasn't she? There was no doubt that Elsa was powerful, maybe if she could persuade Elsa to come back to the Jedi with her the Council would be merciful?

"I highly doubt that" A voice said

"What who's there?" Anna called

A spirit appeared in-front of her "I thought it was time we meet Jedi" Ellie said

"Who are you?" Anna asked

Ellie gave Anna a shocked look, "Elsa hasn't told you? I'm the person who started all this" She explained

"Ok…. but what's your name?" Anna asked again getting slightly annoyed

"If Elsa hasn't told you then neither shall I" Ellie explained

"Well what do you want?"

"You to understand…allow me" Ellie said as she placed her hand on Anna's cheek

"Relax Jedi let the Force flow"

"It all started two thousand years ago…when the Republic was only a few years old, and the Jedi order as you know it even younger than that. My master and I were one of many Jedi exploration teams sent out to map the galaxy" Ellie said as she started to show Anna her memories.

Golden Horizon's bridge, Hoth's surface - 2320 years before the start of the Clone Wars

"Well this planet seems nice and isolated" Ellie said as she moved a stray part of her blonde hair from her green eyes.

"Yes, it will make a fine outer-rim trading post" Ellie's master Jorun said

"or a private training area" Ellie suggested

"Ellie, no this power is too dangerous, if it fell into the wrong hands…" Jorun started but was cut off

"if every Jedi could use the power then the wrong hands would be easily dealt with" She countered

"No, that is final this knowledge will die with us you understand?" he demanded

"Oh, I understand perfectly" Ellie said as she walked out

"Where are you going?"

"Nowhere that concerns you"

Ellie walked into her quarters and brought out the empty Holocron, if that old man was foolish enough to think she'd let this power simply vanish then he was wrong. Ellie started to channel her force energy into the Holocron.

"Ellie please stop this" Jorun said as he opened the door and realised what his apprentice was doing

"No…I won't let this knowledge die"

"Then you leave me no choice…I'm sorry" Jorun said as he ignited his lightsaber blue light illuminating the room. Ellie stood up and a yellow light joined it. Almost immediately the temperature drooped.

Ellie gave her master a sly smile "I thought you wanted to let this knowledge die" She teased

"It will when I kill you and die myself, no one else can be allowed to use it" Jorun said side slashing at his former apprentice, she dodged and tried slashing at his arm but he was quick to dodge and roundhouse kicked her into a wall across her quarters.

Disorientated from her landing, she barely had to time to act when she heard her master slicing towards her head, she ducked instead. Jorun at this point was slicing through the wall leaving slashes and slices while Ellie was desperately dodging as best as she can. She used the force to push her master as he was about to kill her execution style. He landed hard on the ground but recovered quite quickly then dashed at his apprentice.

Ellie launched at him as well the two emerged in saber combat. The two launched the same moves at each other being taught the same unique fight style, only difference is they both aimed to execute one another rather than just injuring each other. Ellie slashed at his neck, he ducked and triple jabbed at her heart in different stances, she intercepted those jabs with her lightsaber. Both launched a round house kick at each other which caused them to fly away from each other, both safely landing on their feet.

Boots screeching against the floor as they slid across the room from the force their kick carried, they ran at each other again both roaring with anger. The battle grew fierce. The lightsabers hummed and screeched with each foreseen attempt on their life until Jorun launched a front kick sending her lightsaber flying and then following it with a spinning heel kick sending her crashing to the ground.

Ellie tied to get up but got another kick to the face, she used the force but was caught and used against her and send her flying and crashed harshly against the wall, slightly denting it. She coughed up blood as she fell to the ground.

Jorun waited for her next move twirling his lightsabers in anticipation. Slowly walking towards her ready for anything she was about to through at him.

Realizing that she wasn't going to win this confrontation with her lightsaber, Ellie fell back onto her Force abilities, she started by trying to make the temperature fall even more up to the point where the ship would freeze.

"Stop" Jorun said "You can't control that much power" he pleaded his voice strained with the exertion of trying to stop Ellie's powers.

Ellie looked at her master with Yellow eyes "I AM POWER" She yelled as she let the Force come crashing down upon this planet and her master.

The next thing Ellie knew she woke up and she was still on the ship, they hadn't gone anywhere but there was one major difference, her master was by the door way half frozen but still alive. Ellie could feel herself freezing over, she felt her body trying to fight for every heartbeat.

"please" he coughed, Ellie re-ignited her lightsaber and drove it into her Masters heart killing him instantly.

With what little energy Ellie had left she crawled to the Holocron and once again channelled the force into it, she felt her body dying but her consciousness was still active the transference worked, as the Holocron closed Elle fell into a deep sleep, she just hoped that someone would find her soon.

Onderon – Anna's cell

"That is my story, Jedi, make of it as you will" Ellie said as she disappeared

It was a few days before Elsa visited Anna again, but Anna could tell that her sister had been busy for one there was a lot more security around and they were not in the typical Onderon uniform of Beige and Brown, they sported light blue full body armour.

"Come with me" Elsa ordered as she grabbed Anna by the arm practically dragging her out of her cell.

"Elsa what is going on?" Anna asked

"You'll find out" Elsa said as she led Anna into a room where three men were in cells of their own each of them in the old uniform.

"One of these men betrayed me, allow me to give you the details, you see two days ago one of my new Ice Guards told me that they had intercepted a transmission form the old guard post to the Republic, someone was calling for help" Elsa explained her eyes moving to each prisoner.

"How do you know it was one of these three?" Anna asked.

"because it was a private transmission and I had my Techs track it, they only came up with the last name… Ryordon, an old military family…where all three triplets are in the Army, I've already had them interrogated but none of them will speak, loyalty to family no doubt." Elsa snarled.

"And…what do you want me to do?"

"Simple" Elsa explained moving her eye contact to her sister "I want you to go into their minds and find out which one did it."

"WHAT? NO" Anna protested causing Elsa to give her a quick firm slap on her ass.

"You will or I'll simply kill all three…your choice."

"Fine" Anna said as she approached the first cell

"What's your name?" Anna asked

"Carlos" The man responded

"Carlos…please don't struggle it will hurt that way" Anna recommended, she focused and entered Carlos' mind, she found that Carlos was in fact looking forward to the opportunity to go through the Ice guard training, they were under the command of the 'Saviour of Onderon' (Who Carlos had a crush on). Anna quickly pulled out of Carlos' mind and surprisingly felt jealous about his crush on her sister.

"it's not him, he's loyal" Anna explained

"Ok…Carlos go to Commander Ryken he'll start your Ice Guard training" Elsa explained as she let him out.

"Thank you" Carlos said as he ran out of the room.

"Who are you" Anna asked

"J…James" 

"James same idea with your brother…please don't resist"

Anna found that she had a harder time entering James' mind, he was resisting and had mental blocks ready, Anna knew that if she failed not only would James and his brother be killed, she herself would be punished somehow by Elsa, so she forced herself through the blocks and everything came flooding through, the plot to usurp Elsa, by explaining just what has happened, before her grip on Onderon became too tight to move.

Anna recoiled from the sheer speed of the information. "It's him" She whispered

Elsa approached the final brother and let him loose "Dorian, thanks for the information, now leave us" She ordered Dorian bowed and left the room.

"My brother was the Tech? You bitch, you knew it was me the entire time, didn't you?" James asked.

"No I didn't but I'm glad only one brother has to die" Elsa said as she ignited her lightsaber and cleanly executed James.

"Come with me" Elsa said once again dragging Anna along.

Elsa took Anna to one of the balcony's closing and locking the doors behind them. "You know you really impressed me today, I was sure that I was going to have to kill, Carlos and James" Elsa explained

"I'm glad to have surprised you" Anna replied

Elsa then looked at Anna and her lust took over, her eyes darkened as she pushed Anna against the balcony's door, Elsa was secretly thankful for the balcony's glass being tinted so no one could see what was going on.

Anna stood shocked, the kisses on her neck felt familiar but better like in her dream. She moaned and bit her lip. Elsa began pulling down her sister's pants. Anna looked down quizzically.

"What are you doing?" Anna asked, Elsa looked up through half lidded eyes.

"Giving you your reward." Elsa purred kissing her naked thigh and caressing it ever so tenderly. Anna shivered at the contact.

"You kinda been rewarding me a lot lately don't you think?" Anna half joked, Elsa lust filled state disappeared for a bit only to return. Anna spread her legs a little and looked around to see if anyone was watching them. Then she felt a tongue lapping slowly up and down her lower lips, trails of saliva from Elsa's salivation at seeing her sister. Anna gripped on the ledge of the balcony and raised her head with her eyes closed.

"Fuck Elsa, you really like fucking your own sister, don't you?" Anna breathed, writhing into her sister's tongue, not understanding the random acts of extreme intimacy and making no moves to object. The cause of action will present itself until then she will have to...enjoy this act of sin. Elsa smiled as she frees her lips from her sister's now glistening sex and started pumping her fingers inside her.

"You don't seem to mind at this point, dear sister." Elsa purred, Anna moaned squirming, cupping her own breast. Leg wrapped around her sister's neck, bucking like an animal.

"Only because you threatened...to. Kill me meeaash!"Anna mewled orgasm over taking her, she curled her toes in her boots and bit her lip. Elsa kept her pace smiling up at her sister until she came down from her high. Anna panted.

"You're cute when you cum for me." Elsa said licking her fingers.

"Shut up!" Anna yelled blushing she pushed her sister backwards. Taken back by this Elsa felt defenceless, she wanted to draw her lightsaber. Until she felt her sister pull down her own pants, it made her panties wet with lust knowing what her sister craved.

Anna pulled her sister's pants off along with her panties. She mounted on top of her sister and choked her with her hand. Elsa closed her eyes at this act, Anna began grinding their pussies harshly into each other. They began breathing heavily Anna squeezed her neck. Elsa moaned.

"I am not cute and adorable! I am too be respected!" Anna hissed, Elsa bit her lip and nodded.

"Does it turn you on Elsa raping your own sister!? Manipulating your sister into doing your bidding?" Anna asked bitterly, Elsa opened her eyes still lust in her eyes.

"Anna I-"Elsa tried but was cut off by more vigorously grinds into her pussy, picking up the pace. hand squeezing around her throat cutting off her oxygen supply. She knew she had to act but she didn't want to. She liked this side of Anna.

"Answer the question!" Anna hissed through heavy breathing, slick sex rubbing wonderfully against her sisters was messing with her authoritative tone. Elsa nodded. Anna dug her nails into her sister's thighs.

"I knew it! You are a psycho! How dare you! Now I rape you!"Anna growled aggressively picking up the pace and roughly bashing her sex into her sister's. Slaps of their wet cunts making contact, heavy breathing from both girls, Anna fucked her sister with all the rage she had for her, Elsa was enjoying every minute of it. Their messed up passionate love making was getting them both off, it lasted for quite a while. Their juices were dripping down their thighs, staining the floor, sweat was dripping down their foreheads, leaking down their bodies, none of them were clothed anymore. At some point, they had taken it off, both determined to make each other cum, an unconscious battle for dominance, until finally.

"Oooh yeah!" They moaned in unison. Anna collapsed on her sister. Both girls were exhausted, a panting mess, Anna eyes grew wide when she suddenly felt her sister kiss her head. Wasn't she evil? Wasn't she part of the dark? She felt her sister play with her hair.

"I just realised that you haven't trained with your saber in a while" Elsa panted.

"Well I haven't got mine on me" Anna replied still recovering as well.

"I'll fix that…tomorrow I'll show you how to truly use a lightsaber."


	5. Chapter 5

Elsa passed around her room, her anger building as she replayed what had happened with Anna.

"How DARE she try to take control" Elsa screamed in the dark room

"Isn't this what you wanted?" Ellie asked

Elsa turned and fired lightning where the spirit was, lighting up the room by her pure anger.

"I want her obedience first" Elsa yelled

"Then her love?" Ellie asked

"Yes….then her love" Elsa admitted.

"then get some rest…you can figure out what you are going to do in the morning" Ellie advised

Elsa simply nodded.

The following morning Anna sat meditating in her cell, "How could I have been so weak? I let her get to me and I fell to her level" She said to herself.

"well no more I won't do what she says she'll have to kill me" Anna decided

Soon after Elsa entered Anna's cell

"Anna get up" Elsa commanded from the doorway Anna kept her eyes closed and didn't move.

"Anna I'm in no mood for your games" Elsa warned but still got no response from her sister.

"FINE" Elsa snarled as she took a few steps towards her sister. "Don't say I didn't warn you" She whispered as she shot lightning towards Anna.

"AGGHHhhhhhh….STOOOOOPPPP" Anna screamed writhing in pain,

"I warned you, I FUCKING WARNED YOU" Elsa yelled as she continued to shoot lightning at Anna.

"Please….stop….I'll come with you" Anna begged her voice small.

" _ELSA STOP YOU'LL RUIN YOUR PROGRESS WITH HER_ " Ellie screamed in Elsa's head.

Elsa's torrent of lightning stopped and she fell to her knees bringing her now crying sister into her arms. "Now you know not to disobey me, lets go" Elsa said as she helped Anna to her feet.

This time instead of leading Anna through the detention area, Elsa took Anna out of the cell block and into the rest of the Castle, most of the people were busy with the day's affairs but the Ice Guards on duty all bowed when Elsa moved past.

"Here we are" Elsa said opening a door to a wide almost empty room.

"What is this place?" Anna asked but then heard a lightsaber ignite.

"My training area, I told you I'd help you train" Elsa said walking to the end of the room and throwing an exact copy of Anna's lightsaber at her.

"It's locked into Training mode so don't get any ideas" Elsa explained.

Anna held the weapon for a few seconds and twirled it a few times before igniting her own blade.

"Now then little Sis show me what the Jedi have taught you" Elsa said with a smile. Standing in a more elegant stance . Anna noted it was similar to that of Count Dooku the now Darth Tyranus. Anna wondered if she actually had trained by him to become a sith-lord.

Both hands gripped on the lightsaber, Anna charged towards Elsa full force . Elsa however did not move . The red head swung left and right . Elsa ducked and head butted her sister, sending her to the ground.

"Ow!"

"Up."

Anna got up and rolled and slashed at her sister's legs . Elsa dodged it one leg at a time and then kicked Anna straight in the face . Her head slamming backwards . She recovered by doing a back flip onto her feet and launched at Elsa again this time the blonde anticipated the launch and tripped her causing her to fall on her face . Anna got up, spat blood and wiped her mouth.

"Elsa c'mon!"

"What is it?"

"Use your saber on me!"

"You not giving me a reason to."

She growled in frustration and force sprint as fast as she could toward Elsa, the blonde stood still knowing it was pointless dashing back . Their sabers finally collided. Anna two handed grasp and Elsa one handed .

Pushing towards Elsa with all her strength they finally released the collide and started saber fighting with aggression . Sparks flew around the room and Anna let out huffs and puffs of anger as she tried to out best her sister's saber techniques to no avail.

The younger sibling slashed her saber around Elsa targeting every body part but Elsa always seemed to anticipate her strikes, an obvious result of her mastery of the force.

The battle grew intense on Anna's side . Her attacks were more aggressive trying to get her sister off balance and finally strike her but she didn't budge. The blonde was still in total control not a smirk on her face.

Once Anna was finally done with her assault she slashed at her sister's head, span into a swipe and then a round house kick . Elsa lean backwards dodging the slash, backwards handstand over the swipe and once Anna launched her round house kick, Elsa was already on the ground swiping her off her feet . Anna fell on the ground with an 'oof. '

Elsa and Anna both got up quickly and dashed away from each other, staring each other down . Giving them the breathing distance they needed.

Anna collapsed drenched in sweat and panting for breath, Elsa on the other hand didn't seem to even be struggling.

Elsa slowly walked over to her sister and pointed her blade near her neck, "I win" Elsa said as then removed her blade and offered her hand to her sister.

"You know I think that there is something very simple you could do to be better" Elsa explained

"Really? And what's that?" Anna asked

"Instead of releasing all your energy at once, save some in reserve, now I know the way that you fight might work against the mindless droid armies you've faced, as you can cut down a number of them and then just reflect the survivors' blaster shots back, but when pressed one-on-one, you'll be at a disadvantage" Elsa explained

"I see" Anna said

"Really?" Elsa asked

"Of course, why?" Anna asked hesitantly

Elsa took a few brisk steps away and reignited her lightsaber "Round two" Elsa said as she backflipped towards Anna and their sabers met again.

Anna pushed her sister which sent her flying backwards then ran after her . Elsa anticipated she was going to slash at her head with full force once again but was wrong when she saw her roll forward into a straight kick into Elsa's abdomen.

The blonde flew backwards but quickly regain her posture with a swift aerial backflip. Anna dashed towards her sister and released a powerful spin slash which send her flying backwards.

The blonde sliding backwards, regain her posture. The red head started slashing more thoughtful and timed . Sweat dripped down her head as she tried her best to tail her sister during their sabers battle.

Elsa actually was trying a bit this time, the blocks and redirections was actually made with patience on her part but her sister's attacks became less predictable with time . Her moves more faster and direct .

Elsa smirked when realizing Anna's intent was actually to kill her and not to injure her it showed progress in her ability to join the dark side.

Anna through everything she had at her sister, she didn't care how harsh she was being . This person wasn't the kind loving sister she knew . She was replaced and killed by this monster, taken completely over by the dark side.

The Elsa she knew would never have harmed her, the Elsa she knew would never have the courage to even bring her to the brink of death. Or did she ? Anna was confused and upset, she used that anger, used that rage and used it to strike down this impostor in front of her with the sadistic and selfish desire to kill the very thing she desired to be growing up . The very thing that works so hard to enforce good into the world.

To destroy the Jedi order, it brought tears to her eyes but she kept herself together . determined to take down Elsa . Her former sister.

A roar of pure got blooded anger shocked Elsa, Anna's strikes grew faster and faster until.

She finally got her sister by her foot and was going to stab her in the heart as she saw her sister on the ground to win but Elsa did a little swipe spin as she got up and soon Anna was on her back and Elsa was on top of her with her foot on her chest .

Showing her dominance and superiority. Elsa pressed her foot harder on her sister's chest, it weirdly aroused her little sister bit she fought it this time .

This wasn't the time for foolery.

"That was most definitely an improvement" Elsa panted as she removed her foot from Anna's chest

"Thanks" Anna gasped

"In fact I think you deserve a reward for your progress" Elsa growled her eyes darkening as she helped Anna up.

"What?...Elsa…..Nooooo" Anna moaned as Elsa kissed her on the lips with such passion . Anna and Elsa's training sabers were tossed aside as they indulged in each other's warm heat of intimacy.

The blonde slipped her tongue in her sister's mouth as she slowly caresses her arms, slowly removing her top robe . Anna felt delicate hands on her breasts lightly squeezing them as her neck was being pampered in wet kisses.

Her arousal grew when she felt her sister's soft hands on her thighs removing her pants . Anna smirked down at her sister, Elsa returned the smiled and was about to help herself to some delicious intimates .

But Anna stopped her, remembering what she had done to her, the pain she had suffered.

"What's wrong Anna?" Elsa asked rubbing her sister's thighs sending pleasure up her intimates . Anna fought it.

"I'm not in the mood..."

"What?"

"I'm not in the mood Elsa! You force yourself onto me, you fucking force me to join your cause for what you assume is right and then you know what else you did that shocked me!?"

"What?"

"You Electrocuted me! You nearly killed me! And I didn't even think you were going to stop." Anna choked, Elsa looked into her sister's face.

"You need to learn to obey me and you constantly resist . I had no choice." Elsa defended

"I'm not a damn pet! You can't just teach me, expect me to obey you and fucking give me rewards!"

"That's not it at all that's not why I have sex with you!"

"Then why!? Cause you clearly don't treat me as your damn sister anymore Elsa, and that hurts... Why?" Anna asked confused on the whole ordeal.

Elsa said nothing . " _SPEAK TO HER YOU FOOL_ " Ellie screamed into Elsa's head as Anna got up and put her clothes back on made her way to the door.

"Where are you going! You can't esc-" Elsa started

"Relax sith lord! I'm just going to the balcony I'm well aware I'm your prisoner ... And nothing else, cause my sister is clearly dead!" Anna spat, leaving Elsa on the ground pondering about what her sister had said to her.

Almost instantly after Anna had gone Elsa got a message on her communicator

"What now..." Elsa asked clearly annoyed

"Yes?" She asked

"Ma'am our technicians have located the ship that Goldur's strike team originated from" An Ice Guard explained

"Good I'll be there immediately" Elsa said

Elsa stood in the hallway going left would lead her to the Operations room where she'd have the information about the ship, while on the right was the way to the balcony and Anna. Elsa sighed and tuned to the left. There was work to be done.


	6. Chapter 6

Elsa entered the command centre with a look half way between angry and curious.

"Commander report" Elsa ordered.

"Yes Ma'am" Commander Ryken responded with a salute.

"The techs have identified the Republic vessel that the Jedi strike team used" Ryken said as he pressed a few buttons causing a holographic display to appear.

"The Nomad, Cruiser class."

"A Cruiser? What's it doing out here?" Elsa asked

"patrolling most likely, but that's not why I've asked you here."

"So what's the issue?" Elsa asked getting annoyed.

"Republic protocol, if the away team hasn't reported in five days then they are designated KIA and seeing that the Nomad's team is Jedi…" 

"The Council would know" Elsa interrupted.

"Exactly."

"When is the deadline?" Elsa asked

"tomorrow."

"Then I'll deal with it…don't worry" Elsa said as she walked out.

Elsa walked out of the Castle and to the hanger.

"Hey R5" Elsa said as she entered the ship that Goldur and the other Jedi used.

"bwoo-weep" The loyal astromech replied with an angry whirl

"yeah sorry for not showing up, but I found Anna" Elsa explained

"Bwep-boop" R5 replied

"Huh I don't think she trusts me, no, I _know_ she doesn't hopefully I can change that" Elsa said taking out a holo-recorder "soon" Elsa said as she walked into her room.

15 minutes later

"Ok R5 get the ship ready for launch" Elsa ordered

The droid gave an accepting beep as Elsa left the ship.

"Solider" Elsa called to one of the Ice Guard's patrolling around

"Yes Ma'am?" she asked

Elsa handed her the holo-recorder

"See that the prisoner gets this" Elsa ordered.

"Yes Ma'am" the Soldier replied saluting then running off.

Elsa stepped back onto the ship.

"Ok R5 get us out of here."

Onderon Castle

"Ma'am please we need to take you back" An Ice Guard said.

Anna sighed "fine" she said as she turned away from the balcony and allowed herself to be lead to her cell.

When Anna entered her cell, an Ice Guard was waiting for her, "You two may leave" She said.

The two Ice Guards behind her saluted and left, "don't be alarmed, I'm just here to give you this then I'll leave" She said handing Anna the Holo-recorder and leaving the cell.

Anna sat on her bed and turned the Holo-recorder on, and a holographic Elsa appeared.

"Anna I hope you're listening to this, I have to say something but it's really difficult for me to admit this, but I'm sorry Anna, I shouldn't have shocked you, I'm afraid of what I'm capable of, I know that the Force is more than just Dark and Light, but recently I've felt like I'm being overtaken by the darkness inside me, I'm scared Anna, I don't know what else I'm capable of when I lose control, I'll try to be better, I promise, I'll see you soon"

Anna simply sat on the bed awestruck, she didn't know what she was expecting in that Holo-recorder but not _this._

"Elsa…if there's any of my sister left in you, I'll save her" Anna promised as she replayed the message.

Jedi Ship, In Hyperspace

"Right R5, here is the plan, we contact the Nomad and request to land, once we do, find the reactor and set it to overload, I'll make my way to the bridge and I'll signal you to start ok?" Elsa asked

"Beewp" R5 responded.

"Good, we're leaving Hyperspace good luck buddy"

"Contact the Nomad R5" Elsa ordered

"Republic Cruiser Nomad, this is Jedi Knight Kimela Lowrao, I'm here on orders from the Jedi Council to inspect your vessel" Elsa said

"Master Lowrao we are not aware of your visit" Came the reply

"It's a surprise inspection" Elsa explained

"Right…hang on I'll get the commander"

"Comander Talon here, who is this?"

"Kimela Lowrao Jedi Knight, I'm here to inspect your vessel"

"Please send over identification" Talon replied

"R5" Elsa ordered and the Astomech started to send fabricated data.

After a few seconds of silence the com buzzed to life again

"Master Lowrao please proceed to hanger bay three I'll meet you there" Talon said

"Right away Lowrao out" Elisa said

"take us in R5"  
Elsa then activated her own communicator "Ryken Phase One complete stand by for Phase two" Elsa ordered

"Roger Ma'am we await your victorious return" Ryken responded

Nomad hanger bay three

"Master Lowrao I hope you'll find the ship up to specification" Talon said saluting

"I hope so commander" Elsa said walking off the ship with R5 behind her

"Would you like to have a look around the ship?" Talon asked

"Certainly Commander, would it be possible for my droid to be taken down to the reactor? It's need to take reading to make sure your ship is running smoothly" Elsa asked

"Of course" Talon said turning to another Clone "Corporal take this droid down to the reactor" Talon ordered

"Yes Sir, come on little guy" The clone said walking away

"So Commander, where are Master Goldur and Jenna and her apprentice Jeg-Tor? I was hoping to speak to Jenna myself" Elsa explained as they walked through the ship.

"Erm, they are on assignment right now, confidential I'm sure you understand" Talon explained

"Shame" Elsa said sighing "Well, when they return do tell them I wish to speak to them Jenna especially"

"Of course Master Jedi."

Nomad – reactor

"Ok little guyYYYYYYY" The Clone yelled as R5 shocked him the droid giving a little laugh as the clone died

R5 moved to the reactor controls and began to interface with them, even though the Clones were not created before his masters exile but they worked for the Republic and the Republic must pay, he'd do anything to see his masters vision to be realised anything.

10 minuites later

Nomad- Bridge

"Well I hope that so far the ship has met your specification" Talon said walking onto the bridge

"Well so far yes" Elsa said following him

"Good now we just wait for your droid come back?" Talon asked

"well yes…" Elsa was cut off with her communicator beeping and the blast doors closing.

"What's going on?" Talon asked

"Commander… Engineering just manually closed the doors I can't open them"

"what why?"

"I don't know sir but reactor temperature is rising rapidly"

"What does that mean?" Talon asked just after a lightsaber turned on

"It means that everyone aboard this ship will die, you all in here by my hand and everyone else by the radiation pulse" Elsa explained

"R5 activate" She said keeping eye contact with the Clone Commander

"Now Lets see how well the Republic trains you" Elsa said with a smile.

She effortlessly slashed at commander Talon, he leapt out of the way and pointed his blaster at her.

"All available units point your arms at Lowroa now!"

"Sir , she's Jedi that'd go against our-"

"She's no Jedi! She's a sith!" Elsa eyed Talon with yellow pupils, red lightsaber humming for blood." Take her down now defend this vessel at the cost of your life!"

All clones reluctantly fired at Elsa. She span her lightsaber rapidly fast moving skillfully from left to right. The laser fire shot across the area. The more experienced Troopers jumped out of the way. Others were not so lucky and were gunned down by the reflected fire.

Talon eyed the jedi's movement. Elsa was calm, her smile became more sinister as she jumped towards a clone. The poor clone trooper was just recovering, he looked up only to have his neck slit. Sizzling of the burnt trachea was heard and the goggling of the clone. Til he fell limp.

Clones outraged by their fallen brother, they shot full force at the claimed sith lord. Elsa using her force powers lift the corpse body to shield her from rapid fire.

Talon was shocked at this cruel act.

Elsa moved forward cautiously corpse still levitating in the air . The troopers moved back still trying to blast Elsa., waving the corpse around didn't help them.

Once the corpse chest cavity dissolved from all the blaster fire Elsa slashed it down the middle and force pushed it on two unsuspecting clone troopers. She sprinted towards the rest. The shot at her she jumped and slashed their heads off in one go.

The three Clones fell to the ground. The Clones fallen from the corpse thrown at them, had their chests stabbed by a sadistic Elsa. She kept the lightsaber down their chest so it could cook up their organs. The other clones only stared in shock.

The Clone being stabbed was writhing in agony and so did the other one.

The five units remaining were hidden behind a control panel. Talon was a long with them. Elsa brushed her hair out of her face. She approached them slowly waving her red lightsaber around.

"Now soldier!" Talon shouted.

The trooper threw a grenade at Elsa and was ready to blast it. Elsa caught the grenade with her force and quickly moved it out of the blaster fires direction. She used her other hand to lift the guilty clone and collided him with the grenade exploding him in a condensed field Elsa conjured.

"Noooo!" Talon shouted in out rage. The three remaining units tried their best at blasting at the blonde. Elsa slyly reflected, back at one of them. Burning his skull, he fell limp. The two-remaining jumped over the panel and bravely shooting at Elsa. Talon was slyly moving behind the lines.

Elsa sadistically forced the trooper to shoot his own companion until the blaster fire burned through his Armour and through his skin until holes burnt into him. The Clone fell dead on the ground, dropping his blaster.

After the indirect assassination Elsa forced the Clone blaster to point at his own chin. He fought bravely against the force but he was no matched.

"Grrrrrrrrraaaaaaaah!"

Pew!

He collapsed to the ground, head sizzling. Elsa was about to make a witty remark until she was shot against her side. Talon got up from his hiding place and walked at Elsa. She shooting her continuously in her sides. Elsa screamed in pain, grunting and then maniacally laughing. Sliding on the ground.

She gave him a toothy grin. Talon glared through his helmet and shot her across the face. Elsa grunted before giggling.

"What's so funny?" Talon hissed.

Face half burnt, red eye matching yellow eye. Her grinned widened.

"You..."

Talon felt his oxygen being swept from him, he felt weak and groggy. He lost feeling in his hands losing grip of his blaster. Elsa maintained her toothy grin as she choked the commander. Out of patience, she snapped his neck and twisted his head right around out of pure anger. Then he fell limp on the ground with his fallen brothers.

Elsa got up slowly, grunting because of her injuries.

"Sloppy!... Cocky! I was too Cocky!" Elsa grunted to herself.

"R5, get the ship to Onderon" Elsa said through gritted teeth clutching her right side. As she closed her eyes and focused upon the wound, but the force wouldn't cooperate, she was too angry, to full of hate for the light to even acknowledge her.

Elsa sighed, she tried to focus on something, something happy something that made her smile,

Corellia 20 years ago

"Elsa, it's snowing I can't believe it" a 5 year old Anna said with excitement

"Really? Let's go then Anna" Elsa said grabbing her sisters hand and leading her outside

"wow you weren't kidding" Elsa said spreading her arms and moving in a circle

"You dork" Anna said laughing

Elsa smiled "Snowman?" She asked

Anna nodded "Snowman"

15 minuites later

Once the snowman was finished the sisters didn't know what to do next.

"So what now?" Anna asked

Elsa shrugged which caused the snowmans arms to also move

"Elsa….do that again" Anna asked

"Do what Anna? I didn't do anything" Elsa said

"You shrugged and so did the snowman" Anna explained

"Yeah ok…so if I wave the snow man will?" Elsa asked waving her hand witch the snowman mimicked

Elsa and Anna looked at each other "MUM" They yelled running back inside.

Nomad bridge Present

Elsa opened her eyes that was the last day, she'd considered herself free , the next day the Jedi arrived and took both her and her sister to the order, her powers had completely destroyed her family but she thought she'd do some good in the galaxy as a Jedi but obviously that was no longer an option.

She removed her hand from her injured side and the wound has healed. Her face was now fresh with scars not as burnt as it was. Her eye still red.

"Thank you Anna" Elsa whispered.

"Bweep whoop" R5 said as he entered the bridge

"Hey little guy well done" Elsa said with a smile

"Now back to Onderon" Elsa chirped patting the top of the droid.

Onderon Orbit

"Ryken it's Elsa the ship is ours" Elsa said

"well done Ma'am I'll have a team of technicians to meet you" Ryken said "oh and welcome back"

"Take us down R5" Elsa ordered

"Ok guys take good care of the ship, have the clone armour repurposed into our own and keep the guns we might need them" Elsa ordered

Elsa looked up at the castle

"Anna I need to speak to her" Elsa decided

Onderon Castle detention level  
Elsa stood outside Anna's cell it was easy deciding she wanted to talk to her, but actually doing it. That's a different story.

"Oh come on Elsa" she chastised herself and opened the door.

"Elsa…what are you?" Anna asked curiosity and fear clear in her eyes.

Elsa shrugged "Honestly I don't know, I know I've let the darkside consume me" Elsa's voice grew quiet "I'm scared of what I'll do." Elsa admitted.

Anna stood up and took her sisters hands and lead her into the cell.

"then let it go, bring back the sister I remember please." Anna begged.

"please believe me I'd love to but I can't save you without it." Elsa admitted.

"save me from what?" Anna asked.

"I…I can't tell you."

"Why?" Anna asked.

"because you wouldn't believe me" Elsa snapped.

"I will."

"Oh really…ok then the Sith" Elsa said

"Then why attack the Republic? Why capture me?, why kill other Jedi? Wh…" Anna was cut off by Elsa kissing her.

"you talk too much" Elsa whispered gently pushing Anna onto the bed.

They slapped their lip and started exploring each other's mouths. Anna shivered into the passion and wrapped her arms around her sister neck.

Elsa nibbled on her sister's earlobe, Anna was breathing heavy at the contact.

Elsa fondled her sister's breasts, playing with her nipples. Anna wrapped her legs around her sister, her body still inviting in the act of compassion. Although her mind was reciting the Jedi code trying to ignore the feeling that she was receiving.

Elsa loosened her sister's robe and kissed her naked flat stomach down to her navel. Anna let out a short moan.

The blonde passionately kissed around her navel and then proceeded down to her sister's intimates. She removed the pants and her undergarments along with her own to allow their sexes to kiss. Elsa began grinding into her sister as she decided to take that time to make out with her sister.

Mouth agaped from consistent panting for air. Elsa took advantage of that by biting on her sister's tongue before slipping it into her mouth and sucking on it for its juicy saliva.

She swallowed the liquid and began upping her pace on their joined sex. Writhing harshly into her to give them the intimate pleasure they want.

Forgetting the world as the two indulge in forbidden passion.

The sex became more aggressive when the two neared their orgasm. Both biting each other in glee. Elsa biting Anna's neck and Anna biting Elsa's shoulder.

Elsa rose and cupped her sister's breast and started riding her aggressively hard. Grinding hard into her sister.

Anna legs were dangling as the sexual pressure hit and grind her. She let her legs rag doll around.

The two girls breathing became more audible and then they moaned in unison. Elsa falling to the side of the bed. Anna rested her head on her sister's chest. Completely exhausted.

"You really want to know why I fight?" Elsa asked running her hand through Anna's hair

"yeah of course"

"Very well, tomorrow we take a trip."


	7. Chapter 7

Elsa stood in the command centre her eyes following the pacing Commander Ryken.

"I still don't like it she was your prisoner yesterday now you want to take her with you alone?" he asked.

Elsa sighed "Like I said, this is important and I hope this will make her a valuable ally."

"So you've said ma'am but take a few men with you at least…if something happened to you what do I do?"

Elsa sighed yet again and handed him a datapad "call the names on this, let them know that I ordered you to call them, they'll know what to do." Elsa explained.

"I understand, how long do I wait until I make the calls?"

Elsa shrugged "two weeks minimum."

Ryken bowed "as you wish ma'am."

Elsa gave him a quick smile as she left the command centre and walked to her quarters, and packed some essentials, she then opened a draw and took out a small was an image of her and Anna as children as with their parents, and the main reason she opened the box an exact replica of Anna's lightsaber just like the training-saber Elsa gave her except this one wasn't locked into training mode.

"I hope I can trust you Anna" Elsa said as she took the saber.

With the small pack over her shoulder and Anna's saber on her belt Elsa left her room and walked to Anna's cell.

"If everything goes as I hope this will be the last day you need to stay in here" Elsa said as she opened the door.

"I hope so too seeing the same four walls everyday has been driving me mental." Anna said with a small smile which Elsa returned.

"Anyway before we go I have this to give you". Elsa said presenting the lightsaber to Anna.

"let me guess it's locked into training-mode?"

"nope it's not, you can use it however you want." Elsa said as Anna took the saber.

"Well thanks I guess."

"I trust you sister, no thanks needed" Elsa said as she leads the way to the ship, the walk to the ship was quiet neither sister said anything as they were too preoccupied with their own thoughts, the only time Elsa spoke was when an Ice Guard bowed as they passed, which Elsa asked to rise.

"Hey R5 are we all set?" Elsa asked the little astromech replied with an affirmative beep.

"good take us out" Elsa ordered as Elsa and Anna took their seats.

"So where are we going?" Anna asked.

"A place where the dark and the light sides of the force are together, a place where force-users learn to control their passions with compassion, where we learn to stand the line between light and dark and use the powers of both." Elsa said pride clear in her voice.

"Wow that sounds interesting."

"it's where I got my weather powers, where I embraced my destiny" Elsa added.

"Hoth" Anna stated.

Elsa looked shocked at her sister "You know?"

"In the records that's listed as your final location before you were exiled" Anna explained.

"I see, well yes Hoth is our destination, it will take us a couple of days to get there, so we shall be doing some training."

"training? What kind of training?" Anna asked

"to unleash your anger and embrace your passions." Elsa announced as she stood up "Follow me…if you wish to learn more of the force."

Anna waited a few seconds before following her sister.

"You understand that inside this room, I am not your sister or your captor but your master?" Elsa asked

"I understand." Anna announced.

"Good." Elsa ignited her saber causing Anna to do the same. "Shall we begin?"

Anna dashed towards Elsa nearly losing her footing. Shrieking a battle cry, once their sabers collided the red head unleashed a series of attacks which caused Elsa to step back every few chances she's gotten.

When Anna launched a roundhouse slash towards her sister. She countered it with an upwards block, holding her sister in place before she force pushed her backwards. Sliding backwards Anna fell and launched at her sister once more .

She tried for her sister's head but Elsa dodged and swipe kicked her sister, Anna landed on her hand and used the force to boost her so she could lift herself up with one hand to an upright position.  
The two fought for quite a while Anna was improving immensely. The more she fought the more angry she gotten.

Elsa could sense this but said nothing. Her sudden words could discourage her sister and the darkness she needed her sister to embrace could become lost in a sea full of doubt and denial. As soon as she saw how slow Anna's movements have gotten due to exhaustion Elsa suggested they take a break for now.

"So sister what do you fear? The fall of the Jedi? The death of the Republic?" Elsa asks as their sabers clashed together.

"I fear…I fear." Anna stammered.

"you fear that I have been fully overtaken by the Darkside." Elsa smiled.

"HAVEN'T YOU?!" Anna yelled "let's look at the evidence…you killed my master and a team of Jedi, you forced yourself on me, you forced me to assault two men's minds and finally you almost killed me Elsa!"

Elsa's eyes widened with shock and she turned off her saber "besides almost killing you, I would do all of it again, you will understand soon"

"HELP ME UNDERSTAND NOW?!" Anna yelled

"FINE!" Elsa yelled back as she pulled Anna into a kiss. "I've done everything for you." She whispered

"I...but…we…you mean that Elsa?" Anna asked

"I do" Elsa replied smiling "but…we've not finished with training yet"

Anna raised her brow.

Elsa snickered at her use of the humorous wording she has made aware.

Later that night.

As Anna laid on her bed her mind couldn't stop racing on one side, Elsa claims that she's doing everything for her but on the other, she had almost killed her once and Anna couldn't get the thought that Elsa could be the Sith Lord behind the scenes of this war out of her head, and if there is even a chance of that being true, Anna has to try to stop her right?

"I have to do something otherwise the Republic would feel the consequences for years to come" Anna decided

Elsa activated the communicator

"Well, well, well Elsa Arendale, I didn't expect this call to happen" Belle answered a renowned bounty hunter for her unique partnership with a Wookiee, known as Beast.

"Well I hoped it would but I wasn't certain." Elsa replied.

"I'm assuming this isn't a social call given the damn time." Belle said annoyed.

"You're right I need this target found alive I'm sending over the information now." Elsa said as she transferred the data.

As Belle read the information her eyes widened and then looked back to Elsa.

"But this means that you're planning too…shit this is going to cost you extra." Belle said.

Elsa sighed "find the target and we can talk price."

"Oh no I meant 'extra'" Belle said putting emphasis on extra.

"Ok…ok I'll talk to her when I can and if she won't I'll pay you double deal?" Elsa asked.

"deal… two weeks right?" Belle asked.

"yeah see you then and tell Beast I say Hi" Elsa said.

"Will do see you soon El." Belle said as she ended the call.

The next day

Anna did a four timed spin, the first spin she aimed her light saber at Elsa's head. She dodged it. The second spin she slashed at her torso Elsa jumped backwards dodging that. The third she lowered herself in the spin attempting to swipe her sister. She jumped over it. The fourth spun got her by surprise the kick she gave was launched at Elsa's face . Balancing on her hands in a break dancing motion Anna got Elsa in her face which sent her grunting as she slid and got up.

Anna gave a satisfied smirk.

Elsa returned it with a darker gleam to her's.

"So Anna what gets you hot under the collar?" Elsa asked as they circled each other with their lightsabers drawn.

"What?…ouch" Anna cried as Elsa kicked her in the chest.

"Focus! Your opponent will try to gain any advantage they can get." Elsa scolded

Anna gritted her teeth as she swept her legs across to try and take Elsa's legs out under her but Elsa jumped over Anna's attack.

"Nice manoeuvre, but you need to put a little more speed into it." Elsa said as she offered her hand to Anna who took it.

"When will we arrive?" Anna asked.

"Tomorrow morning, why?" Elsa asked

"I want to have some ' _personal training_ ' Elsa" Anna purred tracing her finger up Elsa's breast to her lower lip before kissing her.

Elsa with a quick jolt of shock dealt with put her arms around Anna and dragged her to her room.

Anna through her sister on the bed and pounced on her and made out viciously with her. Elsa tried her best to keep up with her feverish sister in her tongue combat but couldn't help but moan as she felt her sister's hands touch her body in the right places.

"Oh Anna." Elsa moaned as soon as her mouth was free and her sister began assaulting her neck with opened mouthed kisses. The suction of the kisses were so intense it left fresh bruises on her neck. Elsa bit her lip and closed her eyes. It seemed her sister was finally returning the love she held for her. So she allowed her sister's advancements towards her body and it felt amazing. She let out an audible gasp once Anna took in her nipple and started sucking. Elsa removed her robes and held her sister's head.

"Aah oh Anna." Elsa mewled hypnotically growing wet, Anna only sucked and played with the other nipple in silence. Elsa's graceful hand was softly brushing Anna's head. Once her nipples were bruised and erect Anna came up and slammed her lips into her sister's. Their kiss grew heated as saliva dripped down their chins, more clothes were being removed until they were completely naked.

Anna rubbed her sister's folds feeling it up. Elsa enjoyed the feeling of her soft hands on her sensitive intimates. She spread her legs further to accommodate her sister's actions. Anna smirked and plunged three of her fingers inside her pumping away inside her. Elsa made a cute pout as a fresh wave of pleasure burned her loins. She closed her eyes and slowly bucked into her sister's fingers.

"You like that?" Anna asked, Elsa only nodded giving a cute moan of approval. The red head decided to mount her captor and start grinding their sexes together in a very provocative manner. It was unbearably sexy to Elsa. Nothing but heavy breathing and wet slaps were heard in the room the sisters were consummation in. Anna was aggressive she slammed her pussy into her sister's biting her lip not to get lost in the pleasure as her older sister was.

Elsa was lying on the bed as her legs were flailing and pussy being serially abused by Anna. Her eyes her closed arm over her face covering how pink her face has gotten from the intensity of the pleasure she is feeling. Her mouth was wide open so Anna couldn't see the saliva fresh on her tongue and strings connected to her teeth as she wildly inhales and exhales her breathing.

She was obviously about to hit the biggest orgasm she had ever gotten.

Anna glared.

And just before her orgasm hit, Anna turned with the speed only a Jedi could muster, she grabbed both her own and her sisters lightsabers and activated them putting an X near Elsa's throat, the Blue contrasting against the Red being the only lighting in the dark room, Elsa's eyes showed no fear or anger only surprise and sadness.

Both girls took a moment to catch their breathes before talking.

"Go on then kill me and be the Jedi that you pretend to be!" Elsa exclaimed tears stinging her vision.

Anna hesitated.

"But you can't tell me that after all we've done after everything Ellie and I have shown you, that you can go back to serving the Order like an obedient slave, you know you're so much better than that Anna." Elsa continued.

"NO! I AM A JEDI" Anna yelled. "And I always will be, the galaxy will be safer without you." Anna snarled her grip on the lightsabers turning her knuckles white.

"Will it? You have yet to learn why I fight, if you knew you wouldn't be so sure."

"STOP IT!" Anna screamed. "I'm…going…to…kill…you." She added slowly lowering the lightsabers near her sister's throat.

"Then stop wasting time, and do it, kill me your sister but know that I'll still love you no matter what." Elsa said closing her eyes and falling back into the pillow, she could still feel the heat from the sabers near her neck if the move closer she'd be cut by them. Elsa sighed coming to terms this was it and she smiled sadly. If anyone was going to kill her she was glad it was at least her own sister but the same time it broke her heart.

"You…you love me?" Anna asked meekly.

"I do." Elsa said re-opening her eyes this time pure vulnerability and love shown through.

Anna turned off the sabers and fell on-top of her sisters resting her head on her sister's breast.

"I'm so sorry I love you too" Anna cried.

"Shh it's ok" Elsa said "I haven't really done anything to make you trust me" She added as she wrapped her arms around her sister.

"I want to go home." Anna cried.

"And we will I promise." Elsa said as the two of them fell asleep.

Hoth orbit.

"Back to where it all started. R5 take us down" Elsa ordered she then looked over to Anna and took her hand.

"Just stay close to me okay?" Elsa asked Anna nodded.

Hoth Surface.

"This place is literally the worse place I've ever been to." Anna declared while shivering.

"Really? You've been shot at by Battle-droids, been in countless battles and just because this place is cold you hate it?" Elsa asked.

"Well yeah, you sure there's nothing you can do to change it?" Anna asked as they slowly but surely made their way through the snow.

"I'm sure Ellie told you this is where she used her powers against her master and they overtook her, if I want to change it then I'll have to channel the same amount of force-power which could make things better or even worse." Elsa explained.

"Well we're here now." Elsa said as she swiped a key card.

"ELSA." Rapunzel yelled as she hugged Elsa.

"hey Rap, how is everything going?" Elsa asked returning the hug.

"Good Flynn and I have been training the recruits." the blonde explained.

"Glad to hear it." Elsa replied smiling.

"Who's this?" Rapunzel asked.

"Anna, she wants to use the Conduit." Elsa explained.

Rapunzel eyes widened "Is she ready?"

"yes. I promise."

"Okay…FLYNN." Rapunzel yelled.

Soon after Flynn ran up to the group.

"yeah ba…Rapunzel." Flynn said.

"I need you to take over, Elsa and I are taking the new arrival to the Conduit." Rap explained.

"Okay sure." 

"The Conduit is inside, I'll be keeping guard of the door, good luck guys." Rapunzel said as Elsa entered the door before Anna could enter Rapunzel grabbed her arm.

"I'm warning you, I know what you are to Elsa, but if you hurt her in there, I'll kill you myself." Rapunzel warned.

"I won't hurt her, I promise." Anna said getting her arm out of Rapunzel's grip.

Rapunzel nodded as Anna entered the room.

"Weirdo..."Anna muttered.

When Anna entered the room, she saw Elsa meditating in the middle of the centre of the room.

"What is this place? the force here feels…wild." Anna asked

"This is the exact place where the fight between Ellie and her master happened, this is the room where I picked up the Holocron." Elsa explained without opening her eyes.

"Please meditate with me." Elsa asked

Anna sat down

"Now focus on the force swirling around you, let it drag you away, fall into the force, follow it to the centre here." Elsa said her voice seemingly getting further away.

Anna found herself floating, she saw what she recognised as the Chancellors office.

" _Every single Jedi is now an enemy of the Republic, do what must be done Lord Vader, do not hesitate show no mercy_." A voice said.

Next Anna saw Clone troopers lead by a robbed figure attacking the Jedi temple, and killing all of the Jedi inside.

" _The time has come execute order 66._ "

Soon after Anna saw Jedi all over the galaxy being gunned down by their Clone troops.

" _Once more the Sith will Rule the Galaxy!_ "

Anna jolted up

"T-that was h-horrible" she stammered.

"I know, now you understand that's why we fight." Elsa announced.

"We need to stop that from happening!" Anna announced.

"We shall, plans are in motion once we get back to Onderon it'll become clearer." Elsa explained.

"Well what are we waiting for?!" Anna asked jumping up and walking out of the room.

Elsa followed soon after.

"Rapunzel meet us on my ship, I have some calls to make." Elsa said.

Rapunzel nodded and followed Anna, Anna sped up a little when she saw Rapunzel near walked to the private communicator room. She then entered a few numbers and a number of holograms popped up.

"This is Elsa Arendale, Phase One has the Greenlight, I repeat Phase One is Underway!"


	8. Chapter 8

Anna walked onto the ship with Rapunzel right behind her.

"So when are you going to admit it?" Rapunzel asked taking a seat in the ship.

"Admit what?" Anna asked.

"That you tried to kill her, and well that's why Elsa's eye is all red." Rapunzel explained.

"That wasn't me" Anna declared.

"don't lie to me" Rapunzel warned.

"I'm not lying"

"Listen to me you Redheaded bitch you try to hurt Elsa again then I'll kill you without hesitation." Rapunzel yelled standing up and getting into Anna's face.

"Hey you Blonde bimbo I won't try anything I saw the visions now I want to help her." Anna yelled back.

"oh good you two are getting along." Elsa remarked leaning against the ships entrance.

"I-" Rapunzel started  
"she-" Anna started

"ENOUGH! THE BOTH OF YOU!" Elsa screamed.

An uncomfortable silence fell over the ship.

Elsa sighed "look I need the both of you to stop the future that the visions showed us. So please whatever is causing this." Elsa gestured between Anna and Rapunzel "Stop it now" She ordered.

Anna nodded.

"But Elsa" Rapunzel started.

"No Raps…drop it okay?" Elsa demanded

Rapunzel sighed and nodded.

Anna walked up to her sister. "Does it hurt?…your eye I mean." Anna asked placing her hand on Elsa's cheek. Giving it tiny strokes.

"it's irritating but the pain has gone." Elsa answered.

"Well we need you 100%." Anna said smiling. Soon after a glow of energy was seen around Elsa and soon her eye was back to normal.

"ugh that felt like wax was being pulled off my eye." Elsa complained. "but thanks Anna" Elsa added giving Anna a soft kiss on her lips.

"anytime." Anna yawned "I'm going to get some sleep." She added tapping her sister's shoulder as she left the cockpit.

"alright." Elsa said and sat down in the pilot's seat and set the coordinates for Onderon.

Rapunzel sat beside her.

"It's good to see you happy." The blonde said smiling.

Elsa smiled "I didn't think it'd be possible for me again." She admitted.

"Sorry with how I acted towards her I saw your eye and then just assumed." Rapunzel sighed.

"I understand just let Anna know when you can okay?" Elsa asked.

"Alright El I will." Rapunzel promised as she stood up.

"Well it's been a long day I'm going to get some sleep as well." Rapunzel said.

"Alright pleasant dreams."

"likewise my friend."

After Rapunzel left Elsa was left alone only with her trusty astromech who was currently flying the ship.

"Make sure our trajectory is set then you can take a rest little guy." Elsa said as she left the cockpit a happy whirl was her answer.

Elsa entered her room to find Anna laying on the bed in her underwear.

"I've been waiting for you." Anna said seductively.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Elsa asked as she undressed down to her underwear.

"Of course why?" Anna asked as Elsa walked to the foot of the bed.

"Because last time you tried to kill me." Elsa said looking down to her sister.

"I promise I'll be good this time." Anna whispered as she kissed her sisters exposed stomach.

"Hmmm good." The platinum blonde moaned as the red head trailed soft pecks all over her abs. Arousal burnt through the elder sister's loins at the delicate act. Elsa straddled over her sister's lap, cupped her face and began passionately kissing her sister. Tasting every detail of each others tongue. Anna fell back on her bed as Elsa traced her fingers down her sister's ribcage. Anna sighed with pleasure and giggled a little at the sensations. Her undergarments were lowered and her already soaked privates were being devoured by the elder of the two.

"Oh goodness..."Anna purred as her back arched at the intense pleasure of her sex being intimately tasted. Elsa swirled her tongue around her clit, teasing the aching nub and then begins to give it open, mouth kisses, sensually and slow so her sister's can feel her soft lips mixed with the tip of her tongue on her snatch. Anna cried out as her orgasm hit her. Elsa smirked as her head was being gripped by Anna who was now bucking into her.

Elsa didn't stop though. She started sucking on her sister's clit as if it was the only thing in the Galaxy providing her with sustenance. She hungrily starting chewing and start gripping her sister's thighs with her nails. Legs were pried open each time Anna had mini orgasms. She moaned loudly. Elsa only sucked and slurped louder.

"Oh yes! Oooh! Oh!"Anna shouted climaxing hard for the second time, eyes rolled to the back of her head as she violently shook with ecstasy. Once she calmed down she got on top of her sister and removed her undergarments as well and smirked.

"You not going to electrocute me if I dominate you, are you?" Anna purred teasingly tracing her finger up and down Elsa's slit. " Her elder's eyes fluttered with lust.

"Hmmm just ravish me!" Elsa moaned arching her back. Anna smirked and placed her sex in position of her sister's and began writhing into it. Eventually they got a rhythm and began slamming into each other out of pure lust and love.

Rapunzel covered her ears with her pillow blocking the horrid sounds of two sisters consummating near her sleeping quarters!

"Oh god! Yes!" Elsa moaned.

"Oh god! Yes!" Anna yelled.

"Oh god no..."Rapunzel groaned.

Later that night while Rapunzel was alone in the catering quarters drinking coffee with bloodshot eyes.

"Elsa, wake up. Wake up."

Elsa woke up to find Ellie standing over her.

"Ellie! A little privacy here please?" Elsa asked pulling up the covers over her and the still sleeping Anna.

"I need to talk to you about her." Ellie said pointing to Anna.

"Anna? Why?" Elsa asked looking at her sister in her arms.

"Her crossroads are approaching, soon she will decide which side of this conflict she stands on." Ellie explained.

"I believe she's loyal she's had the visions she will not betray me." Elsa stated tightening her grip around Anna.

Ellie shrugged "believe what you want but when that belief is tested then we shall see." Ellie said as she once again disappeared.

"Hmm El you okay?" Anna asked sleepily.

"of course why?" Elsa asked.

"You're kinda crushing my lungs." Anna explained.

"Ohh sorry." Elsa said loosening her grip slightly then kissing Anna on the forehead.

"Tomorrow I want to do some training, go back to sleep."

"Come on Anna it's like you're not even trying." Elsa complained.

"Ugh…we've been at it for hours." Anna replied dripping with sweat.

"Ok El if you want to train, I'll volunteer while Anna rests." Rapunzel said who had been watching.

"Please." Anna begged the pain in her arms and legs being almost unbearable.

"Fine, Anna switch with Rapunzel." Elsa said clearly annoyed.

"You're going too hard on her." Rapunzel whispered as she got into position.

Elsa shrugged "She needs to be ready and she still has a long way to go." Elsa explained.

"Hmm ok then why show her the Conduit if she's not ready?" Rapunzel asked.

"I thought she was but I was wrong." Elsa said as she re-ignited her saber.

"If it helps I don't think you're wrong." Rapunzel said as she ignited her yellow saber.

Coruscant Jedi Temple – 4 days later.

It was an odd sight in the Jedi Library, the sun was down and normally the Library was almost abandoned after the sun had set but this had not been the case for the past couple of nights, instead there had been a lone Jedi trying to access encrypted files above his rank.

"I've done it!" Kristoff exclaimed to himself as the file unlocked. The file contained an encrypted message from Master Goldur to Commander Talon. The message was categorised as a secret mission and was only accessible by Commander Talon and Jedi Masters. Kristoff didn't fit into either category so he had to use these underhanded methods. The message read as follows.

" _Talon, We have landed on Onderon, shall contact once source of distress has been found, follow procedures if we lose contact. Goldur."_

"Onderon…she's on Onderon." Kristoff muttered as he ran for the hanger.

After a few days of flying through the galaxy the trio arrived back on Onderon.

"It'll be good to be back on land that isn't ice." Rapunzel said.

Elsa gave a quick laugh and Anna smiled.

"How are you feeling after all that training?" Rapunzel asked sitting next to Anna.

"I'm still slightly sore but I feel a lot better with my saber." Anna explained.

"good means I've been doing my job." Elsa stated.

"You don't have a job at least officially." Rapunzel pointed out.

"None of us do." Anna added.

"Strap in we're beginning to land." Elsa said as she started the landed sequence.

Onderon – Surface.

"So what's the plan boss?" Rapunzel asked.

Elsa sighed "wait we need everyone else to arrive before we plan everything, well I need to go talk to Ryken but you two can do whatever you want." Elsa said.

"Cool I'll go walk around the place see where you've chosen to set up shop." Rapunzel said walking off.

"Oh Anna take this." Elsa said handing over a small card.

"It's a key card to my private quarters I didn't think you'd fancy being back in that cell." Elsa explained.

"Thanks Elsa." Anna said hugging her sister.

"No problem but now I have some work to do see you soon sis." Elsa said walking towards the castle.

Anna sighed she literally had no idea what to do. That was until she felt a presence through the Force.

"Kristoff?" Anna whispered as she followed the presence from the Force and out of the city.

"Anna, it is you." Kristoff said hugging his friend.

"Kristoff what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I came to save you." He explained taking her hand and pulling her towards his ship.

Those words may have been enticing a week or so ago but now, after those visions Anna couldn't simply walk away.

"No Kristoff." Anna stated ripping her hand out of his grip.

"What? What's wrong?" Kristoff asked.

"I need to stay…it's my sister Kris she needs my help." Anna said.

"Your sister?! She's a Sith!" Kristoff stated taking hold of his lightsaber.

"She's much more than that." Anna stated.

"She's corrupted you the Council shall help you." Kristoff stated awestruck.

"just walk away pretend you never saw me." Anna pleaded.

"I can't I'm a Jedi I know where my loyalties lie." Kristoff said igniting his Green saber. 

"Don't do this." Anna said igniting her own Blue saber.

"I will do what I must." Kristoff said charging at his friend.

Anna blocked her former friend's sudden strikes towards her chest and back flip over his roundhouse attack. Landing on the ground Anna looked up to see Kristoff's drop kick and dashed to the right, regaining her footing she charged at Kristoff and they began fighting each other off in an intense close rage combat. Kristoff trying his best to injure Anna to the point of immobility. Anna on the other hand is trying to avoid Kristoff altogether, block his every attack.

Kristoff put all his might into his next attack but Anna participated it and parried it. Kristoff tumbled backwards groggy from the backlash of the move. Anna had a clear point opportunity to decapitate him but she hesitated. Before she knew it she was engaging in another fight with Kristoff.

Anna groaned in frustration.

Kristoff grunted in frustration.

As the two battled heavily for domination in a non lethal manner.

Meanwhile – Command Centre Onderon Castle.

"We've managed to get a trained skeleton crew to man the Nomad so if needed the ship can now fly." Ryken explained as Elsa felt a ripple through the Force.

"Also we trained another….What's wrong Elsa?" He asked.

"I think Anna is in danger I need to go." Elsa said running out of the Castle and once she was out of the City she used the Force to make her speed even faster.

"You've gotten better." Kristoff snarled as their sabers clashed again.

Anna release the hold and used her force to push Kristoff away but he held it in his hand and made it disappear. Anna smirked as she expanded the force in his hand causing an explosion of nothing but force as the two was sent flying away from another. Kristoff used his force to catch Anna and pull him near her. The red head was now flying towards the dirty blonde involuntarily. She waited to he used his forced to bring her in just a bit more. As she near him, she spread her arms and legs shouting in rage releasing a giant ball of energy, signifying the grip forcing her towards Kristoff exploded and is no more. Kristoff stared at her in shock and awe.

Anna walk towards him panting as she held her lightsaber infront of him.

Determination clear in her teal eyes.

"You had gotten better too Kristoff but not good enough." Anna said looking at her disarmed opponent.

"leave now, don't come back." She added

"ANNA!" Elsa screamed running into the area.

"Elsa it's ok I've won." She said as if it was obvious.

"but he's still alive." Elsa stated.

"yes but he can't be much of a threat…right?" Anna asked.

"No Anna, he'll tell the Jedi and we'll be overran by the Republic, he'll bring our deaths to us." Elsa said.

"He'd do that?" Anna asked looking into her sisters eyes.

"Of course he would, He's a Jedi the only way to stop him is to kill him." Elsa explained growing a little frustrated.

"I…I can't do it." Anna stammered

"If you don't I will and it will be slow." Elsa explained as lightning crackled from her fingertips. 

"Ok…ok, forgive me Kristoff." Anna whispered as she killed her friend.

"I shouldn't have done that, YOU shouldn't have made me do that." Anna stated.

"You've done well Anna, our safety is well secured because of your heroic act." Elsa said going in for a hug. Anna slap her hands away.

"Why was it such an easy task for you to tell me to... To end another's Jedi life?" Anna asked seriously.

Elsa only blinked.

Anna eyed her suspiciously.

"You've killed Jedi... Haven't you?..."Anna asked softly.

Elsa sighed.

"Haven't you!"

"I did what I can to surv-"

"Oh my..."Anna laughed bitterly gripping her head in frustration.

"Anna, what else was I suppose to do, these people are ruthless-"

"Incarcerate them! Like you incarcerated me! You killed the Elsa! You fucking kill them! Do you not understand that?" Anna paused to stare into her sister's frustrated eyes. "You're just as bad as them!... Oh goodness I'm just as bad!"

"I HAD NO CHOICE ANNA! NO CHOICE!" Elsa spat. Anna was taken back by the outburst. "THEY TRIED TO KILL ME!.. KIILL ME! BECAUSE I ASKED TOO MUCH QUESTIONS! THEY TRIED TO KILL ME BECAUSE I TRIED TO GET MORE POWER TO WIN A WAR! A WAR A BLINDLY FOLLOWED! I DID WHAT I HAD TO DO!" Elsa shouted banging on her chest to emphasize herself.

"IT WAS EITHER THEM! OR ME! AND I JUST ME ANNA... I chose... I chose me..."Elsa said distraught and walked up to Anna. "Let that be a lesson to you, that they...THEY would FUCKING kill you're children if the council commands it." Elsa said as they both stared at Kristoff's dead body.

"He wouldn't do that, Kristoff was my friend..."Anna said in defence.

"Tell me again who attacked first? See I wasn't there for that part." Elsa asked bitterly. Anna stayed quiet. He platinum blonde lit the corpse and the two watched his spirit leave his body.

"The Jedi has told us to kill many supposed villainy Anna, villain can hide amongst the kindest faces."

"We are stopping a great evil... Remember that." Elsa reminded her sister.

"Yeah I just hope it doesn't turn us evil in the process."


	9. Chapter 9

The walk back to Iziz was silent with both sisters engulfed by their thoughts. For Anna she kept replaying that last few moments when the life in Kristoff's eyes dimed and then vanished. And Elsa for her she knew that in a few days her allies would arrive and then her plans would truly unfold, once that happened there would be almost no downtime. So with what little time they had left Elsa would make sure she used.

"I want to be left alone for a while." Anna said breaking the silence as they entered the castle.

"go ahead, I'll be in the command centre if you need me." Elsa explained with a smile.

Anna returned the smile as she left for their room.

Elsa waited for Anna to leave before heading out herself.

"Is Anna ok?" Rapunzel asked once Elsa returned.

"Yes she's fine, her friend tried to bring her back to the order she…did what she had to." Elsa explained.

"good that's good, anyway as we we're saying before you left we've trained all of the volunteers." Ryken explained.

"wait what? Already?" Elsa asked.

"I'm afraid so." Ryken sighed.

"Then we use the rest." Elsa decided as she grabbed a data-pad and handed it to Ryken. "Give this to the king, have him sign this and we'll start conscripting people." Elsa ordered.

"Yes Ma'am." Ryken said bowing before he left.

"I'm going to go meditate." Rapunzel sighed.

"Meditate or go to sleep?" Elsa asked as she noticed the bags under Rapunzel's eyes.

"Ok fine, I'm going to sleep, I know you love her, but did you need to be so loud every night on the way from Hoth?" Rapunzel complained.

"ha yes, otherwise Anna or I are doing something wrong." Elsa laughed.

"Ughh wake me when you need me." Rapunzel groaned as she walked away.

Elsa smiled and turned to one of the guards "Trooper, bring miss Anna to the gardens." Elsa commanded.

"Right away Ma'am." The Ice Guard said as she saluted before walking away.

Elsa smiled and started to walk down to the garden herself.

Anna was currently in the room that serves as hers and Elsa's private quarters. She had tried to have a quick nap, but the visions from the Conduit kept her awake.

"At least it wasn't Kristoff." Anna muttered to herself as she forced herself up.

Anna took a look around the room, at first she had just made a bee-line to the bed but no she took her time to have a look around.

On the shelf she saw a Holocron, which Anna assumed was the one which Ellie was inside and thus the knowledge to control the weather. Along side that was a passworded data-pad and a holo-container, inside the container was a single photo. Of herself and Elsa during her 6th Birthday. Both of them were covered in cake but had massive smiles.

*knock, knock, knock*

The knocks on the door brought Anna out of her memories.

"come in." Anna called.

"miss Anna." The trooper said as she bowed.

"Erm at ease, what is it?" Anna asked.

"Miss Elsa has asked for your presence in the royal gardens." The trooper explained "I'm here to escort you." She added.

Anna sighed looks like her sister wanted to talk or train but just couldn't be bothered to come talk to her, herself.

"Ok lead the way."

A few minutes later Royal Gardens.

"Miss Elsa, I have brought Miss Anna." The trooper said bowing yet again.

"Thank you, trooper, you may go and we are not to be disturbed unless it's absolutely vital." Elsa commanded.

"Of course." The trooper replied this time simply saluting before leaving.

Elsa waited for the trooper to leave before she started talking. "You're probably wondering why I brought you here?" Elsa asked.

"I am yes." Anna replied.

Elsa started pacing around "In a few hours all my allies will arrive, and my plans can truly begin, and after that, while there will be time for training and resting there shall probably be no serious downtime, we will be preparing for the next objective, the next mission, the next plan." Elsa explained.

"Ok...and we're here to what?" Anna asked.

Elsa stopped pacing and smiled "to have fun…but also to get you trained even a little." Elsa's grin grew as she used her powers to create a snowball and she threw it at Anna hitting her squarely in the chest.

"Wha? Elsa seriously?" Anna complained as she ducked under another frozen projectile.

"Of course, now…focus…feel the force, concentrate it to your hand and bend it to your will, You are no Jedi no slave to the force, you are no Sith you don't drown in your emotion, you walk the line between. You are Anna Arendale and the Force shall obey you." Elsa said.

Anna focused and followed her sisters' advice and sure enough a snowball materialised in Anna's hand.

"Congratulations." Elsa smiled Anna seemed to be in awe as she seemed to be unable to move her eyes from the snowball until her eyes jumped to Elsa in a split second and she threw the snowball at her older sister, hitting her.

"ok well let us have some fun" Elsa announced as she jumped behind a statue.

Anna conjured more snowballs and hurled them at the statue destroying it in Elsa's surprise. As the status tumbled over Elsa rolled out of target. A single snowball was thrown towards Elsa's face but she anticipated it and dodged it and glared at Anna.

Her eyes widened at the amount of snowballs levitating in the air, Anna raising her hands ready to fire.

Elsa and Anna had different determined looks plastered on their faces. Elsa one of observation. Anna one of satisfaction.

Then it began.

Anna raised a hand at Elsa and her eyes glowing. The snowballs followed and crashed near Elsa like bullets. Elsa damaging the ground with her fast movement to the side. She ran as fast as the force could take her. Anna followed her with her sight and hand guiding all the snowballs towards her.

Elsa jumped and jumped. Her third jump she flew in the air and span so fast Anna didn't realize she conjured a spiral of snowballs around her. She launched them at the red haired with a smirk. Anna dodged them with a long distance jump to the back.

She looked up at Elsa but she wasn't there. So she made a spiral of snowballs herself around her body and searched the area for Elsa. She found her on top of the other statue with her arms on the air.

"You surrender already?"Anna giggled smugly.

Elsa rolled her eyes."Of course not dear sister merely stalling."

Anna raised her brow in confusion. Then looked higher above. Her eyes were wide and her mouth followed. A giant snowball was gathering snow bits above her.

Her eyes shifted to her older sister. She gave a simple smirk and raised her brow.

Anna gritted her teeth and tried conjuring up an equally big snowball but it ended up splitting into a thousand tiny snowballs. Elsa giggled seeing this.

Anna grunted and then with roar with anger show shot those small snowballs at Elsa.

Elsa watched the snowballs somehow Pierce through the statue as it reaches to her. She quickly jumped off the statue as it crumbles.

"That's the second statue you destroyed Anna!" Elsa shouted while running with her arms raised. Anna ignored her sister as she grew more frustrated.

Elsa ran even faster around the garden as the snowballs followed her. Elsa concentrating on the force and snow. She noticed as the snowballs hurled near her. It slowly turns to ice shards instead of snowballs and explains their lethal embrace on the statues.

Some of the ice shards cuts her face and her leg. Making her tumble on the floor. Anna gasped then quickly conjured a big snowball to throw at her sister on the floor. Victory grin evident on her face.

Elsa knowing her sister is going to strike raised her hands down to lower the giant snow ball.

Anna's victory smirk lowered as she saw a shadow engulf her. She looked up and shriek in surprise then covered herself to embrace for impact. Poof went the giant snow ball.

Elsa smirked and got up from where she was and slowly walk towards her sister.

She melted the snow and saw her sister encased in a glass shield all over her body.

"What!?"

Anna smirked at her clearly not knowing how she turned her snow into her ice. Ready to strike.

After Anna somehow managed to dodge that shot, Elsa decided to switch tactics. "Whoa hold on." Elsa called as she threw her hands up in surrender.

"Oh come on don't be a sore loser." Anna complained as she jogged over to her sister.

"I'm _not_ a sore loser, I just want a hug." Elsa explained.

Anna sighed and rolled her eyes before hugging her sister. Elsa's eyes flashed gold and Anna shreaked as snow appeared down her back.

"ELSA, why?" Anna asked trying to shake all the snow out. Elsa couldn't respond she was too busy laughing.

"Ohh So that is how it's going to be?" Anna asked before using her powers to materialise hundreds of snowballs and threw them all at Elsa.

Elsa face was smashed with snowballs sending her backwards into the ground. Anna burst out laughing and walk towards Her sister to help her up.

Elsa turned the ground beneath her into ice what she didn't expect is for Anna to do a little dance to keep her from falling but eventually fell with little grace she had.

Elsa burst out laughing again and Anna tried getting up but failed and engaged in a very embarrassing display of dance moves again and eventually fell.

Elsa got up and skiing towards her sister. Anna smirked and melted the ice puddle which made Elsa stumble forward until she eventually fell onto her sister with a loud oof.

After many more minutes of laughing, dodging and generally feeling like they had no responsibilities or worries. Elsa knew it had to end, and of course it did. Elsa noticed an Ice guard waiting at the entrance.

Elsa sighed "Time's up" She explained to her sister who was currently making a snow-angel.  
"Ohh fine" Anna complained as she jumped up and followed her sister.

"Sorry to interrupt miss Elsa." The Trooper apologised as he bowed.

"Rise and explain yourself." Elsa commanded.

"Commander Ryken want's to speak with you urgent business." He explained.

"Ok take us to him." Elsa commanded.

After a silent walk through the castle the trooper lead the sisters past the command centre and to the Kings private quarters, where Ryken was waiting.

"Elsa, Anna good to see you both." Ryken said saluting.

"What's this about Ryken?" Elsa asked.

"The king refused to pass the conscription act, so I have that backup plan in case you cannot persuade him." Ryken explained handing Elsa a data-pad.

"I see, well let's see what his majesty has to say for himself." Elsa muttered as she opened the door.

"I've told you people already I will not sign it." The king stated.

"Well that's disappointing." Elsa sighed.

"YOU! GET OUT!" the king yelled.

Elsa stood her ground "I'll ask you once, will you sign the conscription act?" Elsa asked.

"Fuck off." The king spat.

Elsa looked over to Ryken and Anna and shrugged. "Very well." Elsa placed the data-pad that Ryken handed her on the table and then stretched her arm out.

"Wha…what are you doing?" The king asked as he stood up and walked to the table against his will.

"You'll see." Elsa stated as she forced the king to pick up the data-pad.

"Your going to make me abdicate in favour of you!" The king said shocked as he placed the data-pad on the table again against his will.

"Yes, you leave me no choice." Elsa explained as she forced the king to sign the data-pad.

"happy bitch?" The king asked.

"Almost." Elsa said before igniting her lightsaber and stabbed the king through his heart.

Anna gasped as the kings body hit the floor, not because she was shocked that the king was dead, hell this was her first time meeting the king and he seemed like an arrogant ass, but it was the fact that she saw parallels between herself and the king, they had both disobeyed Elsa, and unlike Anna, despite all the times Elsa had to 'discipline' her Anna learned her lesson, whereas the king had not.

But Anna finally realised why Elsa was so harsh, the visions and the future they showed, Elsa was fighting against that and every time someone disobeyed her they were putting Elsa's plan in risk.

"Make sure that the body is buried in a respectful fashion." Elsa ordered.

"yes my Queen." Ryken bowed.

Elsa smiled "Anna you ok?" Elsa asked.

Anna looked at her sister "erm…yeah can we speak somewhere in private?" Anna asked.

"Of course." Elsa smiled taking Anna's hand and leading her to their quarters.

"What did you want to talk ab…." Elsa couldn't finish as Anna had pushed her against the wall and kissed her fiercely.

"I'm so sorry I didn't understand but I do know." Anna panted before kissing Elsa again. Elsa reciprocated the kiss and the two sisters explored each other until they couldn't bear it any more and striped one another. Anna slammed her sister into the wall and lowered herself. The blonde knowing what's to come placed her milky foot on her sister back as her sister starts her feast.

"Oh god Anna yes..."Elsa breathed out.

Anna responded with a sultry moan against her sex. Anna's tongue played with her slit and tracing it up and down with sensual need and desire. She slipped her tongue inside her sister and explored her insides, it was wet and delicious. She could feel her sister's walls close in around her tongue and she felt her sister buck herself into her.

"Aaah oh Anna, eat out your master... Obey." Elsa moaned out holding the younger sister's head. Anna pulled out of the blonde's inner love tunnel, nectar still attached she engulf her soft lips on her sister's nub.

She slurped and slurped until her cheeks were dried up. She was suckling on her sister's nub like it was foreign candy. It drove Elsa insane with pleasure as banged her head against the wall a couple of times Anna held onto her naked thighs and went to work on her clit.

Elsa screamed her high and Anna didn't stop.

She needed her sister nice and satisfied so she continued defiling her sister's sex. Elsa eyes crossed with pleasure as she dropped to the floor, Anna followed. Elsa drunkenly bucked into her sister's mouth, the pleasure felt amazing she was in euphoria and she didn't care about anything at the moment.

Slurps and moans from the little sister. Elsa only held her and raised her head.

The platinum, blonde arched her back and came again in her sister's mouth. Anna got up from her wet pussy, smiling with slimy cream on her lips. Elsa was about to kiss her but Anna used the Force to levitate her on the bed.

"Anna okay I get it, now come here, I demand to cuddle."

"I have to decline, master." Anna purred sliding her fingers inside her sister's pussy and shoot refreshing coldness inside her cunt. Elsa screamed with pleasure as she felt the cold air flow around inside her.

Anna smirked darkly.

"Because we are not finished yet..."

The two sisters were woken up extremely early the following morning by someone knocking on their door.

"Ugh you think they'd let the queen sleep." Anna groaned.

Elsa chuckled "I'll tell you right now, none of my Ice Guards not even Ryken are brave enough to do this." Elsa explained as she threw on some clothes and rubbed her injured crotch.

"I don't care who it is, I want to sleep." Anna complained smirking at the powerful leader's discomfort.

"Are you okay Elsa?" Anna asked smirking.

"Absolutely." Elsa fibbed.

"You may slaughter Jedi masters and rule kingdoms but we all know who really rules don't we all powerful and righteous Elsa." Anna said rubbing her sister's crotch with her naked foot,

"Silence!" Elsa said hiding her blush walking out their quarters.

Elsa shook her head and went to the door, "Morning Rap." Elsa said as she opened the door.

"Elsa, our friends have started to arrive." Rapunzel said with glee in her eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey guys hope you lot are enjoying this Fic, Unfortunetly this will be the last update on this Fic for a while, I'd say at least until the end of the month. I'm sorry but Uni is kicking back in for me and Melissa has less time as well. Hope you all enjoy the chapter and understand the delay for the next one.**

"Well who is it?" Elsa asked walking through the castle with Rapunzel in tow.

"Oh come on who do we know that has little to no care with stuff like time zones?" Rapunzel asked as they reached the hanger.

"Belle." Elsa sighed shaking her head.

"Got it in one." The bounty hunter said leaving her ship with a big smile on her face.

The two force users rushed towards the bounty hunter and hugged her. "It's good to see you Belle." Elsa said letting go of her friend.

"Yeah Belle it's been too long." Rapunzel said.

"Geez guys come on don't get emotional on me." Belle replied jokingly.

"fine I'll just go back to bed then." Rapunzel said starting to walk away but then stopping after a few steps.

"Aww Rap don't go." Belle said running into her friend and hugging her.

Elsa stood on the landing ramp and smiled at the reunion of her friends she soon sensed a presence close to her.

"Hey big guy." Elsa said turning and hugging the Wookie. Elsa got a happy grunt and a one handed hug back.

"Hey Beast, let Elsa go and give her gift." Belle called.

The Wookie grunted in response and walked back into the ship, not long after he returned with a man thrown over one of his shoulders.

"Thanks Belle" Elsa smiled "TROOPER!" Elsa yelled soon a couple of Ice guards ran into the hanger.

"Is everything ok my Queen?" They asked in unison.

"Yes, but please take this man down to the cells." Elsa said gesturing to the man Beast put down.

"At once my Queen." One of the Ice guards replied as the other started to carry the man but struggled on his own. Elsa and the others just stared at the man. He hadn't made any grunting noises just pure concentration on his task at hand.

"It'll take both of you, try not to hurt him" Elsa ordered.

No one spoke until the Ice guards were gone, "Anyway" Rapunzel yawned "This has been great and everything but you." Rapunzel said pointing to Belle "Have no concept of time so I'm going back to bed."

"Ok, we'll see you later." Elsa said.

"See you later Rap." Belle smiled.

After Rapunzel left Belle turned to Elsa "Sooo…about my payment."

Elsa rolled her eyes "You are literally the first one to arrive so I haven't even had a remote chance to talk to her." Elsa explained.

Belle held her arms up "Ok, ok fine…you going to show me and Beast to our rooms? Or get your little servants to do it?" Belle teased.

Elsa sighed "Come on then." As she lead the way out of the hanger.

After showing Belle and Beast to their rooms Elsa finally got back to her own room, where Anna was still asleep. Elsa thought about jumping on top of her for a second but decided against it, instead choosing to slip under the covers and fall to sleep knowing she'll need her energy for tomorrow.

It seemed as if Elsa had only just fallen asleep when she woke up again.

"morning" Anna mumbled into Elsa's hair.

"Has anyone told you that you're adorable when you wake up?" Elsa teased.

"Shut up." Anna groaned.

Elsa laughed "come on we need to get ready the delegates will be here soon." Elsa explained.

"Delegates?" Anna asked.

"Right you don't know any of them…I have friends in both the Republic Senate and the Separatist Parliament" Elsa admitted.

"I see." Anna said sitting up.

"Oh come on Anna I didn't have a chance to really tell you I knew they were coming here anyway so you can't pout." Elsa complained.

"Watch me." Anna replied crossing her arms.

Elsa wrapped her arms around her "You know I've got plans for you tonight…but we've got to get through today first, so please let's have a shower and then get this day done ok?" Elsa whispered

Anna felt shivers go down her back when Elsa said that she had 'plans' for her.

"O…ok lets get ready." Anna muttered walking to the shower.

After the shower the sisters went to the command centre where Ryken, Belle and Rapunzel were there.

"So no one else has arrived." Elsa stated.

"Well I wouldn't say that." Belle said walking towards Anna.

"Hello little one and what's your name?" Belle asked.

"Anna and you are Belle." Anna stated.

"Ohh the little one knows my name." Belle teased looking at Elsa who was smirking and looking at what the conversation going on with glee.

"And what do you want?" Anna asked.

Elsa facepalmed "You shouldn't have asked that." She muttered.

Belle grinned "I want you, in my bed tied up to the posts squirming and pleading for me to give you the permission to cum." She whispered into Anna's ear.

Anna blushed hard "I'm um taken." She muttered.

Belle groaned "Who do I have to kill to get you in my bed?" She asked.

Elsa cleared her throat "Me." She stated moving Anna away from Belle.

"Don't worry I won't try anything." Belle sighed.

"My Queen we have a Republic diplomatic ship approaching they are sending a request to land." One of the Techs said

"Give them the clear." Elsa ordered. "Come on let's go meet them." She added walking towards the Hanger.

Belle happily followed Elsa, while Rapunzel waited for Anna.

"Sorry about her, she's…odd." Rapunzel said

"It's fine I just wasn't expecting her to be so forward." Anna explained.

"That's understandable, anyway come on we're meeting with politicians so keep your guard up." Rapunzel said.

"Great let's go." Anna replied.

It wasn't long after Rapunzel and Anna re-joined Belle and Elsa that the Republic ship landed.

'I wonder who it could be.' Anna thought to herself as the landing ramp started to deploy.

And soon after the senator started walking down "Everyone I'd like to introduce the Senator of Dubrillion. Jasmine Agrabah." Elsa announced Rapunzel laughed and Belle simply ran to the senator and hugged her.

"Hey so you're a senator now?" Belle asked.

"Hey, been it for a while now, and it's just as boring as you think." Jasmine replied.

The two of them shared a laugh and then Belle took the Senators hands. "I've missed you." She whispered.

"I've missed you too." Jasmine replied.

Anna shot Elsa a confused look. "There was a rebellion on Dubrillion Jasmine's father hired Belle as a bodyguard for his daughter and had her taken off planet while the war was going on, while exiled she and Belle became close." Elsa explained.

"I see but how did you run into them?" Anna asked.

Elsa clapped her hands together "Good question, my friends my sister would like to know how I met you all."

"Rap why don't you go first?" Elsa asked.

"OK sure, I was a poor girl in Atzerri in the slums ruled by the crime families and if I'm remembering right you appeared in my bedroom after a flash of light." Rapunzel explained.

"That was right after my banishment, I sensed the force potential in you, we stole a ship and got off that planet." Elsa added.

"And I never looked back." Rapunzel finished.

"Belle?" Elsa asked.

Belle sighed "I got shot down during a smuggling run landed on Kashyyyk, I crash landed and well I was pulled out by those two." Belle said gesturing to Elsa and Rapunzel.

"We were looking for a location to set up the order of ours Kashyyk's Shadowlands, seemed like as good a place as any." Elsa explained.

"Right, and after stopping a couple of Trandoshan Slavers from taking a Wookie as another slave well that is how I met Beast." Belle explained.

Anna looked at Jasmine "What's your story senator?"

"Rather simple honestly, after Belle took me away from my home she took me to Hoth, where if I'm correct Rapunzel and Elsa had only recently set up their operations. So, I hid there and we all became friends." Jasmine explained.

"I see." Anna said.

Soon after a Tech ran into the Hanger "My queen you have an emergency transmission." He explained, the group then followed the Tech to the Command Centre

"Ryken what do we have." Elsa asked.

"Distress call, Separatist in origin though transmitted straight to us." Ryken explained.

"Put it through" Elsa ordered.

A hologram started up. "Elsa, It's Megara, I've been delayed, we've been ambushed by a Republic patrol, our engines have been disabled and we've been boarded, I don't know how much longer we can hold out." The hologram faded out.

"Ryken scramble the Nomad, Anna, Rapunzel, you're with me." Elsa ordered.

"Wait what about me and Belle?" Jasmine asked.

"You two can…catch up before you do Jaz can I talk to you in private?" Elsa asked.

Jasmine nodded Belle grinned and started to walk out. While Ryken, Rapunzel and Anna raced to the Hanger.

"What's up El?" Jasmine asked.

"I hate to do this, but to get Belle to do what I needed her to do I kinda promised that she could be with you one more time." Elsa explained.

"I…I'll do it." Jasmine said

"I knew you said no but hear me out…wait did you say yes?" Elsa asked.

"Of course you thought I was going to say no? Elsa she is the one who I would love to be with but I can't because of both of our duties." Jasmine explained.

"I need to go back to my ship to get something tell her to meet me in her room." Jasmine said.

"But you don't know where her room is." Elsa pointed out.

"I'm sure one of your soldiers will tell me, now go! You've got a Separatist Politician to save." Jasmine said as she walked back to the ship.

"Did you hear all that?" Elsa asked.

"Uh huh." Belle said "I'm looking forward to it." She added.

"Have fun." Elsa said as she ran to the Nomad.

Nomad – Bridge

"We have the location of the distress signal, weapons are charged." Ryken said.

"Good take us out." Elsa ordered.

After the Nomad hit Hyperspace Elsa moved over to Anna and started whispering into her ear.

"If you're so sure of yourself, that you're the boss in the bedroom, then come and prove it." She ended with a kiss on her cheek.

Anna nodded and walked with Elsa pulling her by the collar.

Anna unbuckled Elsa's belt, letting her weapon drop with a loud clank along with her belt. Anna force pushed her sister against the wall.

"Oh my.." Elsa whispered feeling the intensity of the force. Anna smirked holding her there slowly swaying her way over and connect her lips with her sister's soft ones. With her sister locked against the wall the red head fused the force to move out of her clothing.

"Well that's one way to train with the force." Elsa giggled between pecks.

"Shush." Anna hissed, stretching her sister's lower lip with her teeth and then do letting go. She pulled her sister by the hand and lead her to their bed chambers.  
As soon as the sisters entered their room on the ship Elsa pinned Anna to the wall and started kissing her. Tasting each other's tongues now completely naked. Skin on skin. Rubbing delicates against delicates to get their desired organ nice and wet.

"Aah!"Anna moaned below.

"Hmmm let me taste your tongue baby sister..."Elsa purred sucking on her sister's tongue.

Anna switch them around and Elsa gulped down her sister spit. Anna was feeling dominant this time.

"Now bow before the power of the Jedi council we have won!" Anna yelled. Elsa raised her bow in confusion. Once she saw her sister's playful smirk. She gave hers with her trademark brow.

"I will not! I am one with the dark side!" Elsa said in her dominant tone she uses to intimidate the other Jedi's that dare oppose her.

"Then suffer!" Already mounted on her sister's wet slit. She began ride her forward and back. Ring her like a ton-ton.

The platinum blonde gripped her hair and slid to the back as she gasped at the intense pleasure and giggled at her gripping her chest and ridding her like an animal.

Anna stopped. "You going to give up?!" She said between pants.

"N-never!" The elder said equally exhausted.

The red head smirked and slid off her sister's wet snatch and gripped her clit with her fingers and pinched it. Elsa loud out a loud gasp. Mouth wide open her eyes directed at her little sister.

"Anna!" She moaned loudly.

"Suffer traitor!" Anna hissed darkly. She could feel the nails digging at her core it sent her over the edge . She came hard on the red head's fingers. Anna used her sister's ejaculating fluids as lubricant and jab them inside her sister. She held her sister as if she had stabbed her in her stomach. Anna smirked against Elsa's shoulder. Elsa's pupils were rolled up and disappeared, mouth a-gaped tiny bit of drool from her bottom lip.

"Now die traitorous sister."

She started jabbing her fingers inside her sister's pussy. Elsa started moaning like crazy and wrapped her legs around her sister. She felt the fingers dig deeper inside her until she felt her sister felt a special spot inside her, this made her arch her back in pleasure.

Anna smirked knowing it's her g-spot. She jabbed at it mercilessly with her fingers. She felt her sister clench her walls ready to cum.

"Feel the force!"

"Aaah yessss!" Elsa shouted and bit into baby sister's shoulder as hard as she can as she orgasmed against her sister, Anna continued pumping inside her and she came again. Anna felt her sister's drool dripping down her back she smirked in satisfaction.

Elsa was staring off into the distance. Anna stopped long ago waiting for her sister's response. Elsa finally came back from her high and stared at Elsa with anger. Anna gulped.

"How dare you try and subdue me! I'm your queen!" Elsa said a little too serious for Anna's taste. She felt small all under her sister's gaze.

Elsa slapped her sister's wet pussy. It sent a sharp sensation of pleasure up her sister's spine. She force choked her sister Anna stared at Elsa with shock in her eyes. As she gagged and coughed.

It strangely made Anna even wetter on the brink of death at the sight of her sister. it felt as if she's getting high. Then before could process what was going on she felt fingers inside her. Her sister was force choking her as she was finger fucking her.

And boy did it give Anna a dark feeling of pleasure. It made her want to die like this.

Anna's face was turning pink as her eyes cross. She looked like she was about to faint,

With Anna so obviously close Elsa gave a evil grin "close my sister?" Elsa purred.

"y…yes" Anna choked out.

"well let's see if I can push you over the edge." Elsa whispered as she slowed her fingers and then started to make small sparks from her fingertips inside Anna. Who started moaning in a mix of pain and pleasure.

"Feel the power of the dark side!" Elsa said seductively, knuckle deep in her sister's sex.

Anna couldn't response all she saw was spots. Then she came... And when she came, she came hard.

As the room it light up by the sparks inside Anna's pussy. She smiled half conscience as she squirted all over Elsa and the bed. Elsa lost concentration as Anna could finally breathe she heaved completely exhausted.

"I, I had never known you liked that kinda way of consummation before..."Elsa said wiping her face and tasting it. It was different.

"Yeah... Me too..."Anna heaving sweat dripping down her chest and head. Elsa rubbed her sister's head calming her down.

"You want to go again?"

"No!"

Afterwards the sisters got dressed and headed back to the Bridge.

Once they arrived Rapunzel just gave them a knowing look and shook her head.

"Hope you two have cleaned up." She teased.

Elsa was about to reply when Ryken interrupted "We're leaving Hyperspace in 3…2…1."

The Nomad jumped out of hyperspace and an end of a space battel was clear for all to see. A number of Republic and Separatist ships were destroyed. Leaving only a Republic light Escort ship and a Separatist Diplomatic ship.

"Nomad this is the Acheron, we thank you for your assistance." The Captain of the Republic ship said after hailing the Nomad.

"We're sending over a team to help with the capture of the Separatist ship." Ryken said using a voice changer making him sound like a Clone.

"I see, we've captured the portside hanger send your team there."

"Understood Nomad out." Ryken said ending the call.

Rapunzel, Elsa, Anna and Ryken went down to the Nomad's hanger where a gunship and a squad of Ice guards were waiting.

Soon the group were in the Gunship and on their way "Ok people, this is an extraction mission." Elsa explained "We're here for Megara Olimpia, the Senator for Eriadu, enemies are suspected to be Republic Troops and a small amount of Separatist Droids."

There were murmurs of agreement, until the pilots voice came over the intercom "We're landing everyone good luck."

The doors opened and the Hanger only had two Clones there, both of them Pilots out of their Gunships.

One of the pilots looked at who had just joined "Holy Shit it's that Elsa exile I remember her, her damn droid shocked me until I blacked out."

"I think we found where our missing escape pod went." Elsa muttered as she ignited her saber

The Clones who were part of the secondary force still inside the gunships zipped down while blasting at Elsa and the others. Some of the Ice guards fell to the rapid gun fire. Anna gasped and pointed towards the Clones.

"Attack the Clones!" She gave the order. The Ice guards looked at Elsa and she just gave a nod.

The Ice guards began blasting at the Clones zipping down resulting in them dropping like flies screaming. The active gunship weapons turned towards the Ice guards exposing themselves and blasted at them. Elsa and the others hopped away from the blast radius.

"I thought the pilots left the ship!" Anna shouted in frustration.

"No the gunships have more than one pilot, it's a big ship and need pilots to control multiple areas in the ships. In other words there are still clones piloting the weaponry." Ryken explained calmly.

"Oh look more friends." Rapunzel pointed with mild enthusiasm. B1-Battle Droids and droidekas were engaged with the Clones as well. The three looked at Elsa for leadership.

"Anna, Rapunzel handle those gunship weapons and cannons, once they are done Ryken you are with me, we are heading straight with our guards. Understood." Elsa explained.

Both girls nodded and force jumped out of their hiding spot. The clones pointed their blasters at the two in the sky but the Ice guards took this as their opportunity to blast them.

The girls landed on the gunship. Out of the gunships range the Clones came out to shoot the uninvited guests, once the clone popped out the ship Rapunzel grabbed him and threw him out. Anna saw the other clone threw the window of the gunship he went to pilot position and tried to shake them off.

"Anna!" Rapunzel warned as the both saw the other gunship was lining up to fire at them. He fired mercilessly at his own comrades in order to kill the two Jedi. They forced jumped on the other one. Rapunzel jumped on its side watching the other gunship in flames and crashing on the poor federation droids as they say "Uh oh." simultaneously.

Anna on the other hand lost her balance caused by the explosion of the flaming gunships blast radius and crashed through the front of the gunship window. She rolled right to the back and drew her lightsaber panting slightly dizzy.

The three clone troopers looked her way and gathered their blasters. Anna ran and stumbled forward and slashed the head of the trooper close to her and moved on. The other blasted her with rapid fire with such intensity it sent her slightly backwards. She kept her saber infront of her deflect the bullets all over the ship destroying it unbeknownst to the trooper. The other trooper caught the idea and readied his blaster that resembled that of a sniper at Anna. The red head saw him and forced him to shoot to his own comrade, ending the rapid fire.

Before the clone could mourn for his friend he was sliced open by Anna. Rapunzel jumped inside Anna draw her saber again.

"Woaw what happened here?"

"Don't ask..."Anna panted mentally telling Elsa it's clear.

Elsa got up from her position and begun walking towards the clones. She picked up her pace as the Clones readied their weapons. The Ice guards ran along aside her and began blasting. She ran incredibly fast and stabbed one clone with her lightsaber. Forced pushed his corpse on a few clones. She looked towards another clone he set his blaster off semi and on auto and unloaded on the former Jedi. Elsa deflected the blaster fire with one hand gripped on the saber and watched the other clones die from the deflective lasers. As the trooper ran empty Elsa slashed his neck open and slashed her saber at more clones one by one screaming in pain as they die.

The droidekas activated their shields and fired at Elsa. She blocked them as the Ice guards tried penetrating their shields.

"Use the thermal detonators!" Elsa shouted holding off the lasers. They pushed the buttons on their grenades and rolled it towards the four droidekas. They exploded under them deactivating their shields rendering them helpless to the blaster fire. The royal guards took care of the stray clones but Elsa's focus was more on the two gunships arriving. They didn't have enough men to fend off more clones.

But to her surprise the beaten down gunship destroyed the one gunship with a barrage of cannon fire and then rammed into the other ship and exploded. Rapunzel and Anna appeared from the explosion and appeared before Elsa.

"Eeey sis."

"What's up!"

Elsa just nodded in approval at the two and walked towards Ryken who was by the bridge with some guards.

"The Bridge doors are locked." Ryken groaned.

"We'll handle it." Elsa said as she Anna and Rapunzel started to cut the door open.

"Elsa my hero, I owe you my life again." Megara said as the bridge door was cut open and the group entered the bridge.

"I'll collect later we have some unfinished business" Elsa said.

"Ohh right" Megara said then she shot the few remaining battle droids.

"not bad for a Politician" Rapunzel said.

"Anyway lets get out of here." Elsa said as the group made their way back to the Gunship.

"Nomad this is Elsa, we've got the VIP, do not let the Acheron leave destroy it." Elsa said as the Gunship took of and made its way back to the Nomad.

Soon after the group landed and made their way back to the Bridge, just in time to see the Acheron erupt into flames.

"Wow guys I'm impressed." Megara said.

"Thanks Meg now let's go home." Elsa stated as the Nomad jumped into Hyperspace.


	11. Chapter 11

Anna felt like she was a bystander on the ship right now, Elsa was talking to Ryken and Rapunzel and Meg were also speaking to each other. So she was just watching their estimated time of arrival slowly tick ever closer.

"This is so fascinating I wish we could gather around and watch this." Anna said trying to amuse herself.

It didn't work.

After a few minutes Anna spotted Elsa moving she walked over to Rapunzel whispered something to her, hugged Megara and then blew Anna a kiss and walked off. Before Anna could follow her Rapunzel and Megara walked over to her.

"Hey you must be Anna." Megara said holding out her hand for a handshake.

"I am I hope you are unharmed." Anna replied shaking the Separatists hand.

Megara giggled "Ohh Elsa was right she's sweet."

"You should swap bunks with me so you can hear what else she has to say about her." Rapunzel murmured.

Megara simply elbowed Rapunzel in the ribs and Anna blushed but laughed at Rapunzel's pain.

"Ach Ok I'm sorry." Rapunzel said "I forgot how strong you were." She added to Megara.

Megara simply shook her head and gave Anna an apologetic smile.

"Anyway Megara." Anna started "Meg please." The Separatist interrupted.

"Meg how did you end up joining Elsa?" Anna asked.

Megara eyes widened, and Rapunzel went pale. "You mean Elsa hasn't told you?" Megara asked.

"No…Rap you ok? You don't look good." Anna asked now getting worried.

"I'm erm fine" Rapunzel said unconvincingly.

"Ok…but now you two are starting to worry me, seriously Meg what is your story?" Anna practically demanded.

"I used to date your sister." Meg explained.

"WHAT?!" Anna yelled.

"It was before the war, Rapunzel and her were simply going around the Galaxy looking for-"

"-Women to mate with..."Anna muttered puffing up her cheeks.

"- Force-sensitives that had slipped through the Jedi's net they ended up on Ord Mantell and I ended up on their ship." Meg finished snickering a bit.

Rapunzel laughed "Ended up, you didn't end up, you tried three times to get aboard the ship and after the time when you tried to fit yourself in the engines we decided it'd be safer to take you with us." She added.

"Yes well I didn't think she needed to know all the details." Megara replied

"Just as long as you know that Elsa is taken then I don't think we should have any problems." Anna said.

"Oh don't worry." Megara replied showing Anna her Left hand and on the ring finger there was a simple Silver band. "I'm happily married if there wasn't a war going on we'd probably have a few kids by now." Megara added.

Rapunzel threw her arm around Meg "Herc is one of the bravest and toughest men I've met he'll be fine." She reassured her friend.

"Yeah I know, I just want this ship to hurry up so Elsa's plan can get going." Megara sighed.

Just then Rapunzel's communicator beeped. "Speaking of Elsa she wants to see us Anna." Rapunzel said.

"Oh ok…see you soon Meg?" Anna asked.

"Yeah see you to later…Hope everything is Ok with Elsa." Meg replied as Anna and Rapunzel left.

"Do you have any idea what Elsa wants us for?" Anna asked.

"Yes..." Rapunzel replied as they continued walking.

"Are you going to tell me?"

"No..."

"You mother-"  
"Here we are." Rapunzel said as she opened a door to a dark room "After you." She added smiling.

Anna walked into the room and soon after Rapunzel was behind her and the door closed plunging the room into complete darkness.

"Kneel." Elsa voice commanded which seemed to come from all around the room.

"Yes Master." Anna whispered falling to her knees. She felt a little turned on by the commanding voice.

As soon as her knees touched the floor the sound of two lightsabers igniting broke the silence and illuminated the room in Red and Yellow light.

"Anna Arendelle, are you prepared to forsake your remaining ties to the Jedi and become one of us?" Rapunzel asked.

"I am." Anna replied keeping her eyes fixed to the floor.

"look at me Anna." Elsa ordered Anna looked her sister in the eye.

"To become one of us a Guardian of the Force, you sacrifice your old life." Elsa said

"The Jedi Padawan Anna Arendellle will die in this room." Rapunzel continued

"You will no longer see the Force as Dark and Light." Elsa added.

"You will see the Force as it is Grey."

"You will not be a Jedi, shackled to the code as an emotionless robot."  
"You will not be a Sith, slaves to their emotion losing all compassion for others."  
"You will be a Guardian of the Force, you shall use the Force as you see fit but know that Anger must be tempered with Compassion, Passion restrained by Knowledge and Peace will be achieved through your Power." Elsa and Rapunzel finished in unison.

"I am ready to see the Force in its fullest." Anna declared.

"Then rise and present your lightsaber." Elsa ordered.

Anna did as she was told and as she held out her lightsaber it flew out of her hand and began deconstructing itself, the Blue crystal was removed for a Yellow one that was in Elsa's pocket.

"now prove your loyalty and destroy your ties to the Jedi." Elsa commanded and used the Force to hold the crystal in the air. As Anna's Lightsaber constructed itself around the lightsaber.

And Anna did it she ignited her now Yellow saber and destroyed the Blue crystal.

"Lights." Elsa ordered and the dark of the room was soon banished and Elsa and Rapunzel turned off their lightsabers.

"Congrats Anna, I'll give you two a moment." Rapunzel said she gave them both a smile and left.

"Hey." Elsa said wrapping Anna in a hug.

"Hey." Anna replied.

"So Meg told you about our past?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah…but how did you know?" Anna asked.

"You didn't really keep it hidden in your mind as we were doing your initiation I looked through your mind for any doubt." Elsa replied.

"I see I'm a little jealous I guess." Anna admitted.

"Let me show you that you're the only one I want." Elsa purred closing the distance between them.

"Alert Exiting Hyperspace in 30 seconds" Came the automatic alarm.

"But not right now." Elsa sighed resting her forehead against Anna's.

Onderon

The group went straight to the Castle after the successful operation.

"It's about time you lot turned up." Belle said who was waiting for them.

"It's good to see you to Belle." Megara said smiling.

"We still have business to attend to so everyone please follow me." Elsa said as she led the group into the command centre and then pressed a few buttons.

"Oh Hi guys" Ariel said when her hologram materialised.

"Hey Ariel how is everything on Fondor? News from the planet has pretty much stopped." Elsa explained.

"It's bad so bad, we were so close to getting control Els, then the Republic and Separatist representatives made a deal with the fucking corporations that run this planet and now have cut Fondor into zones." Ariel explained.

"What Zone are you currently in?" Rapunzel asked?

"Separatist"

"ok, Meg can you get passes for me and Anna to get into the Separatist Zone?"  
"That should be easy" Meg replied.

"Good and Jas can you get Rapunzel a pass for the Republic Zone?"  
"yeah I should be able to but it'll take some time." Jasmine explained.

"Ok…hold on Ariel We're on our way" Elsa ordered.

"Will do boss" Ariel saluted as the Hologram faded.

"Ok everyone this is it, We're about to seriously alter this war, If you have things to do then make sure it is done before we leave for Fondor." Elsa declared to the group.

"Meet me in our Chambers, make sure you're ready for a wild night." Elsa whispered to Anna who blushed and nodded.

"Ryken, Belle I need you two to come with me to see our friend." Elsa ordered.

"now?" Belle asked

"Now." Elsa replied

"Ughhhhhh." Belle groaned kissing Jasmine's knuckles and followed Elsa and Ryken down to the cells and into the cell once Elsa opened the only one currently in use.

"Well hello beautiful." The man said looking Elsa up and down.

"Careful Elsa I had to endure this creeps looks and attempts at gropes while I got him drunk he could be worse sober" Belle cautioned.

"Hey I can't do much with these on can I?" The man said pulling his arms up showing the electro-cuffs.

"you know for the rightful heir of the Mandalorian Throne this isn't what I expected from you Nathaniel Ordo" Elsa said.

"Nathaniel Ordo? I've not heard that name in years…I must admit I've missed it, so what you here to kill me?" Nathaniel asked.

"No , I'm here to help you." Elsa explained as she used the force to unlock the cuffs.

"What do you mean?" He asked standing up.

"I mean that there is an abandoned Mandalorian base on Onderon's Moon Dxun, Belle and Ryken will help overseeing the bases re-establishment and from there you can begin to gather allies loyal to the old clans." Elsa explained.

"And what do you get out of it?" He asked

"I get the Mandalorians as allies in the war." Elsa explained.

"back on the front lines? Having the galaxy fear us once again? Lady you have a deal." Ordo said as he followed Belle and Ryken out.

Elsa picked up the electro-cuffs from the floor and smiled "Anna you have no idea what's about to happen to you." Elsa smiled to herself as she made her way to her room.

"My what a glorious sight." Elsa sighed taking in the sight of a very naked Anna.

Elsa forced the handcuffs on her sister, the red haired stared at the cuffs then at her big sister. Face in shock.

Elsa looked completely serious. "Former Padawan Anna you've betrayed our alliance with your lies." Elsa said slowly undressing out of her robes.

"Elsa I-"

Elsa lightly force choked her so the blood rushed to her head.

"You were a very _very_ bad girl." Elsa purred, still force choking her sister. Rendering her able to breathe but not deeply.

Anna choked in her cuffs unable to counter her sister with her own abilities. Elsa blew her ice breathe on her sister's sensitive opening then started licking at it slowly. Feeling her sister shudder under her care.

Elsa opened Anna's folds so she can blow cold air on her clit, Anna mewled at the treatment. She expected her sister's kind lips to engulf her nub and start giving it tender kisses.

But it was far from it.

Elsa pressed her index finger and force lightning her clit in tiny waves of jolts. Anna yelped and yelped with each painful strike to her clit. Elsa smiled at the transparent smoke coming from her clit. She kissed the smoking clit making Anna sighed with pleasure in her cuffs. It will almost enough to make her prematurely orgasm.

Anna was legs spread on the bed with her hands behind her back. Elsa was between her legs. The room was lighting up with Elsa torching her sister's most sensitive area. Anna was biting her lip so hard that she nearly drew blood from her bottom lip.

Elsa looked up smiling "Submit traitor!" She said semi serious.

"Never! You sith scum!"

"Then suffer!" Elsa release a stronger dose of lightning inside her vaginal cavity. Three fingers pointing inside her as she released the dark sides power inside her sister's tortured pussy. She squeezed in pleasure and panic as she immediately orgasm, her cum dripping down her lips as Elsa burning her with Orgasmic horror.

Anna bucked forward with each loud electrical surge punishing her body. Once Elsa stopped her power. Anna fell to the bed panting like crazy. At the massive orgasm that shot through her body.

She was about to say something of little to no significance but Elsa cut her oxygen supply, she was choking again. Elsa grinned sadistically as Anna struggled to breathe.

"Ah Elsa!"Anna shrieked in surprise she felt her sister's teeth on her clit, gnawing and clenching on it. Anna choked and wrapped her legs around her sister's perfect head. Her mind was shifting from trying to breathe to contain herself from the pain her pussy was getting.

Then the hashing sucking started.

Anna's sclera pink from lack of oxygen. She looked lifeless at the ceiling as her next orgasm hit her loins so hard it actually drew tears from her eyes. Elsa's tongue inside her opening felt the convulsing and wetness, already knowing her sister is orgasm. She decided to continue sucking her clit a bit more as she released the choke hold.

As soon as she Anna gasped and choked, she also coughed, crying tears of joy. Elsa got up from her position between her legs and laid next to her. Anna was still panting.

"Too much?"

"No! I'm just reminded that I'm going to get you back with whatever stray equipment we require. "Anna breathed still out of breath.

"Hmmm, deal sweetheart. Punish my sith cunt." Elsa purred getting on top of her sister's face and smothered her sister in her wet gooey cunt rubbing her juices all over her lips.

"Hmmm now say our mantra tell me what you are! Remind me what I taught you!" Elsa hissed sexually frustrated.

The red head held onto her sister's evil flawless milky thighs. "I will no wonger see the forth dark and wight, just gwey..." Anna started saying between her sister's wet lips.

"Ah! Ah! Yeah! Ooh yeah!" Elsa moaned riding her sister's face as she repeats their system they believe in, pulling her hair out of place, furiously wetting her lips in pure ecstasy.

Bouncing on her sister's for the rest of the night.

Suffocating her in her juices.

"Yes Yes Anna yeah! Yeah! Yeah! You traitorous scum! Aaaah yessss!"

Elsa climaxed louder than the volcanic eruptions on Mustafar.

Rapunzel in the other room only shook her head and sighed tightly wrapping a pillow around her head.

"It's like it gets louder and louder every night..." She mumbles

So the journey goes on...


	12. Chapter 12

Elsa awoke the room bathed in the light of the morning, with Anna trying to get out of her grasp.

"Oh no you don't!" Elsa exclaimed tightening her grip on Anna and throwing her back onto the bed.

"oooff Elsa we need to get dressed." Anna murmured tapping Elsa's arm.

"And why's that?" Elsa asked.

"Because everyone else is up and waiting on you two, lazy bones!" Jasmine's voice replied from the door.

"UGHH, fine, give us 20 Jaz we'll be there." Elsa sighed dramatically throwing her head back onto the pillow.

Anna giggled, "You're a bit childish sometimes."

"Good Luck with her Anna!" Jazmine said laughing as she walked away.

"So…Shower sex?" Elsa asked with a smile.

"Your sex crazed and I'm going for a shower… alone." Anna replied.

Elsa followed Anna into the shower.

"Elsa, come one that is enough."

"Relax young protégé, I'm just here to wash your wounds and give you a massage."

Anna just sighed and started the water. Elsa Smirked applying sudsy fingers to the red head's wounds on her. Anna closed her eyes and bit her inner cheek feeling those soft fingers rubbing oh so delicately on her back.

Elsa with her continued smirk placed herself closer to her sister's body, nipple s rubbing against her back. She moved her fingers to massage her sister's shoulders.

Anna couldn't help but moan at the friction.

So Elsa added more friction by wrapping her leg around her sisters and rubbed her naked wet pussy against Anna's firm wet lower cheeks. The platinum blonde's full breasts rubbed harshly into the red head's back.

Her pale finger tips made it inside the younger's inner privates, exploring inside and cleaning it out with soapy goodness. The thrusting the elder performed on the younger, sends Anna forward practically making her buck harshly into the digits inside her.

"Ah ah ah ah.."Anna moaned hypnotically under the control of the force moving around like sensual winds blowing at her insides.

Elsa's eyes rolled back as her chin rests on her sister's head, leg tightening around her sister's. Humping the firm posterior and listening to the slapping sounds it creates upon impact.

Anna came hard on her sister's fingers. Elsa wasn't done. So her sister's bend over and place her hands on the shower wall and stole glances to smile at her sister while she humps her like a extremely horn animal of the wild.

"Hmm hurry up sister dear." Anna purred juices mixed with water dripping down her body.

""Ah ah shut up let me concentrate." Elsa hissed slapping her as she humped her. She came hard and bit her lip, trying her best not to scream her good orgasm.

They both were panting in the shower exhausted.

"I knew this was going to happen. " Anna sighed

"Sorry, you are just irresistible to me, I've yearned to pleasure this body, even at an appropriate age."Elsa darkly admitted. Anna blushed at the thought.

A few minutes later, Anna was fully clothed and so was Elsa . Except for the fact that Elsa was standing with her leg over Anna's bent down figure having her sister's intimates for breakfast

"That's it! Deeper! You Jedi scum." Elsa hissed mockingly zapping her sister's posterior making her yelp in her moan. Drool dripping down her sister's chin from the moisture of their role play.

They heard a knock at their door. Anna continued eating.

"Yes?"Elsa almost moaned, holding her sister in place.

"I was just checking if you awake Elsa... The crew were worried." The voice was from Meg.

"Yes! I see, we will be down in a minute... Ah." Elsa slipped out climaxing in her sister's mouth.

"I see." Meg said through the closed door walking off in the distance.

Anna wiped her mouth.

"Was this to your liking sith lord?" Anna asked innocently.

"Let's go, we have work to do." Elsa said just pulling up her undergarments and pants and buckling her belt.

"Well look who decided to wake up." Rapunzel said with a smile.

"oh come on Rap give them a break." Belle said with Jasmine sitting on her lap.

"Yeah Rap you're only complaining because you were jealous of them." Meg added.

"Jealous? Me? Meg I'd be careful who you call that, haven't you thought that it could be you keeping Elsa warm and not Anna?"

Megara was about to reply when Elsa yelled "LADIES…and Ryken" Elsa added nodding to the Ice Guard who was just sitting there silent.

"Now are you two done? We have work to do." Elsa said crossing her arms.

"Sorry Boss." Rapunzel apologised looking down.

"Yeah Els sorry."

"It's fine… Meg, Jas are we ready?" Elsa asked.

"Yup here's the two passes you wanted." Megara said handing Elsa two datapads

"And here's the one for the Republic Zone" Jasmine said hopping off Belle's lap and handing Elsa another pad.

"Right, Anna, Rap you're with me we're going to Fondor."

"Roger that Boss" Rapunzel said saluting.

"oo..kk" Anna stammered clearly nervous.

"hey what's up?" Elsa asked taking Anna's hands in her own.

"It's one thing saying I'm ready but if this goes south I'll have to fight whatever Jedi has been sent to look over the Republic Zone." Anna responded

"HA, Anna I promise you if it comes to it that we're fighting whoever the Jedi have sent in a fair fight we're already fucked." Rapunzel said.

"thanks I think" Anna replied

"Don't become a motivational speaker Rap." Elsa advised.

"What about the rest of us my Queen?" Ryken asked

"Well Ryken, you and Belle will continue to train the Ice guards, helping Nathaniel on Dxun. And overseeing the final stages of the Nomads upgrades."

"Ughh you want me to clean your ship as well?" Belle asked

"Well now that you mention it R5 hasn't really kept the ship in good condition." Elsa replied with a smile.

"Not…enough…credits…in…the…Galaxy" Belle replied slowly.

"And Jas, Meg just keep doing what you are doing, monitor your respective governments and let us know about any events that may be problematic."

"On that note Elsa I need to go back to Coruscant there's a vote soon and if it goes the way I think it'll cause us some problems." Jasmine explained

"Ok Jas no need to tell us what just yet wait until the vote is official." Elsa ordered.

"Wait your leaving?" Belle asked sadness clear in her voice.

"I won't be gone long, I'll be back as soon as I can ok?" Jasmine said

"be Brave my Bounty Hunter" she whispered as she kissed Belle on the forehead,

The rest of the group had either started to walk off or avoided looking in the couples direction.

"Right Everyone" Elsa clapped her hands together, "You have your orders, Rap Anna meet me in landing zone 2 in 10 minutes, Ryken I need to talk to you alone." Elsa ordered.

Ryken waited behind as everyone else went their separate ways, no one commentated on the fact that Belle followed Jasmine to her room.

"What is it my queen?" Ryken asked bowing

"Rise Ryken, I need you to track down two people, the first one is Flynn who should be easy enough to find he is on Hoth, and the second and most likely harder person to find is a man surviving in the Seperatist army called Hercules, bring them both here. It'll be a nice surprise for Meg and Rapunzel." Elsa said.

"Of course my Queen." Ryken bowed and walked away.

"Oh and Ryken" Elsa added she waited for him to turn until she spoke again.

"Yes my Queen?"

"happy Anniversary, go take the night off tell your wife and son I say hello." Elsa said smiling.

"Thank you my Queen."

Elsa walked to her and Anna's room she had something to do, something she needs in their room.

"Elsa I need to speak with you." Ellie said as Elsa entered the room.

"Can it be done on the move? We need to get going." Elsa replied walking over to the Holocron.

"Don't" Ellie stated using her power to stop Elsa from moving.

"Ellie! Come on we don't have time for this." Elsa complained

"Elsa I don't have much time left." Ellie replied.

"What? But you're a Force-Ghost." Elsa said shocked at Ellie's response

"I know but I'm going to let go sop being me and let the Force consume me. I came to say goodbye."

"But I can't do this without you, without your guidance."

"Elsa, you've done more than I thought possible, you've united these people, you did this, you are the one fighting against a dark future not me. You don't need me anymore."

"I…Are you sure about this?" Elsa asked

" I am 100%"

"Then thank you for saving me, for training me, for helping me fulfil my destiny." Elsa said tears forming.

"Don't cry Elsa, we all become one with the Force at some point." Ellie said disappearing for the last time.

Elsa moved to the ship, both Anna and Rapunzel could tell that something was up but neither was brave enough to ask.

But they were saved by the communicator activating  
"Elsa, guys we have a problem." Ariel said sounding panicked

"Take a deep breath Ariel we're on our way what's up?" Elsa asked

"The Republic they've a new Jedi in charge of security someone from the Jedi Council" Ariel explained.

"Damn this does complicate things, but do you know who it is?" Elsa asked

Ariel nodded "Jedi Master Aayla Secura."

For Anna, once Ariel had said that name the ship began to spin and her vision became blurry, soon she wasn't on the ship at all but walking on a forest planet, she looked to her hands and saw that she was wearing Clone armour.

'am I dreaming?' she thought, she looked up and saw Aayla walking in front of her, they took a few more steps when she heard "Execute Order 66"

Anna couldn't stop herself she pointed her gun at Aayla and fired.

When Anna woke up Rapunzel and Elsa were staring down at her.

"You ok Anna?" Elsa aske helping her off the floor

"yeah I had a vison, of Aayla's death." Anna explained

"Really?" Rapunzel asked excitedly "how do I do it? Beheading? Maybe it's a long duel and I get lucky and cut her in half? Oh what about I sneak up on her and stab her in the heart?" Rapunzel asked.

"NO, none of them she was on a forest planet, Felucia maybe and was gunned down by her clones."

Elsa and Rapunzel looked at each other "So that's what Order 66 is the death of the Jedi." Elsa muttered in amassment.

About half way to Fondor while Anna and Rapunzel were playing Holo-Chess when Elsa spoke up.

"Ellie's gone" She stated

"What!" Anna asked in shock causing her to move her piece to the wrong position and thus giving Rapunzel victory.

"You heard, she's gone she just decided that she had, enough and allowed what little of her remained to be taken by the Force." Elsa said

"Geez I'm sorry El." Rapunzel said after moving her piece.

"yeah so am i….Oh come on!" Anna complained after losing again.

"You suck at this Anna." Rapunzel stated

Anna just stuck her tongue out at Rapunzel.

Elsa stared at her sister's salivate tongue and wanted to do foul things to her body.

"Down girl." Rapunzel replied recognizing that hungry look in her friends eye.

"Guys we're here, remember Rap, you go to the Republic Zone, find one of Ariel's cells, Anna and I shall find her and we shall coordinate a plan to free Fondor." Elsa ordered.

Fondor - Planet Surface entrance to Separatist Zone

"All personnel will have their Identification papers ready for inspection, those who do not shall not be permitted entry" A robotic voice said over and over again as the line slowly moved.

"why did it have to rain?" Anna complained

"I don't know and I don't want to blow our cover changing the weather so suck it up and we'll get dry soon" Elsa whispered back

"Papers" The battle-droid asked

Elsa silently gave her papers to the droid

"Remove your Hood" The droid ordered and Elsa did  
"Welcome to Fondor" The droid said handing back Elsa's papers

"Papers" The droid asked Anna

"Here you go" Anna replied

"Remove your Hood" the droid ordered completely ignoring Anna's comment

"Of course" Anna said taking her hood down.

"Please Hold still you have been selected for a random DNA scan" the droid said

Anna's eyes widened and she could see Elsa's hand go for her Lightsaber

The scanner went from right to left over Anna's face

"All Clear, welcome to Fondor I apologise for the mis-identification" the droid said

Anna and Elsa walked through the main gates

"Do we know where the meeting point is I want to get out of the rain" Anna asked

"it's just up ahead Ariel said one of her men would meet us" Elsa said as she lead the way to a main

Square where a fountain took centre stage.

"Looks like we wait near the fountain." Elsa said

"great more water" Anna muttered

After several minutes a cloaked man walked up to the sisters, "Wonderful weather isn't it?" He

Asked.

"Not really no, I mean it could be. It has the potential but I'm not feeling it."Anna replied.

Both the mysterious figure and Elsa stared at her for a bit.

"What?"

"maybe, but we're here to re-design Fondor" Elsa replied to the man.

"Follow me" was all the cloaked man said.

The two sisters followed the main into a cantina, up the stairs into the 'Private and VIP' area

And up to a Trandoshan, who was both taller and more muscular than your average Trandoshan.

"Hiisk, I didn't know we had more guests today Gendri" the Trandoshan said

"They have the password to see the boss Rirsk, let them through" the man now known as Gendri said.

"Hiisk, I don't like it but fine, the boss is sleeping so you'll have to show them to the guest quarters Gendri" Rirsk said

"Fine, Ladies please follow me

"Hiisk behave yourselves" Rirsk hissed.

The sisters followed Gendri into a small room, "Bed is there and there is a shower and a toilet in the room to your right" Gendri said

"When do we see…" Elsa started

"What couldn't you hear Rirsk over the music? The boss is asleep at the moment, but I'll see to it that she knows you're hear when she wakes up, get comfortable in the meantime you won't be leaving this room until you've seen the Boss." Gendri explained before leaving the sisters and locking the door.

"Well looks like Ariel wants us to wait, got any ideas what we could do in the meantime?" Elsa asked.

Anna simply smiled and pushed Elsa onto the small bed.

She froze her sister's arms and legs to the bed. Growing stronger in strength.

"I see you growing more powerful..."Elsa purred. Anna didn't answer. She just traced two fingers up and down her slit. Then she grabed the fabric and tear it off to reveal her wet crotch.

"Anna! My pants I don't have an extr-"

"Shut up my queen!" Anna declared as she shoved three fingers inside her pussy. Elsa jerked up when she felt the finger tips releasing cold weather inside her. Her eyes turned completely white when it slowly spread inside her. Shivering from euphoria Anna only smirked.

"This is good practice don't you think sister dear..."Anna purred darkly.

Elsa was a mumbling zombie. She clenched her walls but every time she clenched it felt painfully good, like needles pinching her clit. She started breathing mist. Anna intensely rubbing her insides so her sister could have a chilly orgasm.

It worked.

Elsa screamed loud as her intimates and mouth release cold air for 30 seconds and then she payed flat on the bed panting.

"Hmm how was that?" Anna said laying next to her.

"You got me back for zapping the last time didn't you?" Elsa panted with her icey breathe.

Anna nodded smugly.

"Fair enough... Let's lay together until then." Elsa suggested. Anna layed next to her sister and snuggled in.

"You owe me pants."


	13. Chapter 13

Elsa woke up first a change that she at first was unsure about, as she looked down at her sleeping sister, she remembered times back on Corellia when Anna would have nightmares and so she would sneak into Elsa's room. The older sister would say that she was just being silly of course but no matter what Elsa said she could never convince Anna to go back to her room, so the next day their parents would find them together. Elsa sighed as she looked at the ceiling she wondered what the younger versions of them would say if they saw themselves right now.

But before she could think much more about the 'good old days' there was a knock on the door.

"Ahem it's Gendri, are either of you awake?"

Elsa sighed "yeah I am but…" Elsa stopped and looked down at the still sleeping Anna, "my….company is not at the moment." Elsa explained.

"You the redhead or blonde?" Gendri asked.

"The blonde."

"In that case I have something for you." Gendri said as he opened the door slightly and dropped a package in.

"I'll be back for you both once the boss is ready for you so please try to not participate in any…activities that you two may get up to okay?" Gendri said followed by the sound of his footsteps.

Elsa got out of bed trying her best to not wake Anna up, and picked up the package.

' _We heard you last night though you could use these – Ariel.'_

Elsa opened the package and inside was a pair of pants, Elsa rolled her eyes "thanks Ariel." she mumbled.

After showering and dressing Elsa decided that now would be a good time to wake Anna up,

"Anna." Elsa said shaking her shoulder "Wake up you need to get dressed before Gendri gets back." She explained.

"Five more minutes." Anna mumbled.

"I've gave you much more than that now up or it's a lightning alarm for you." Elsa warned.

"Alright, alright I'm up" Anna declared jumping out of bed and heading straight for the bathroom.

'Sometimes she's too easy' Elsa thought.

Not long after Anna was ready Gendri knocked on the door "Are you two ready?" He called.

"Yeah" Anna called and started to walk to the door but Elsa grabbed her arm.

"Just so you know tonight you are going to be sorry for ruining my clothes" Elsa whispered as she walked past Anna and opened the door.

"Well I was going to ask if you two slept well but I guess that isn't necessary" Gendri said earning death glares from both of the women present.

"Hissk Gendri you're late" Rirsk stated.

"getting the guests up" Gendri explained gesturing to Anna and Elsa behind him.

Rirsk easily looked over Gendri's shoulder "hissk did you two have to be so loud last night?" The Trandoshan asked.

"I er..we" Anna stammered.

"Rirsk let us past." Gendri ordered.

"hissk you're no fun anymore" Rirsk complained opening the door letting the trio through.

When Anna entered the room she was reminded the various war rooms she has been in across the galaxy, people moving about, multiple conversations that filled the room with a buzzing atmosphere and the distinct colour of a holo-map being used bathing the room in its blue glow.

"Well , Well , Well, look who finally decided to show up, Elsa the Magnificent…Finally decided to come and help the people on the front lines have you?" A red headed woman asked with a scar down the left side of her face along with a robotic hand also on the left side.

"Well I would have been here earlier if someone didn't want their beauty sleep disturbed." Elsa responded.

"Oh sorry, but organising a planetary wide rebellion against two galactic regimes is difficult." The Redhead retorted.

"There wouldn't even be a rebellion if someone had just kept to the plan." Elsa responded.

There was then a few seconds of silence then the two Women laughed and hugged each other.

"OOHHH I've missed you Els" The Redhead said.

"I've missed you to Ariel" Elsa admitted.

"How is everyone else?" Ariel asked.

"Well they're doing as well as can be expected, Rapunzel should be in one of your Safehouses in the Republic Zone by now." Elsa explained.

"yeah she checked in about the same time you did last night." Ariel said she then looked over at Anna.

"Who's this? Hmm did you bring me a gift Elsa?" She asked unbridled lust in her eyes.

"This is Anna" Elsa said she then leaned over to Ariel "I may need your help tonight she's may have forgotten her place." Elsa whispered with a wink. One that sent shivers down Ariel's spine and Anna's after the look of hunger the redhead threw her way.

"Anyway" Elsa declared clapping her hands together "gimme the Sit-Rep" Elsa ordered.

"It's been going as badly as you probably have heard, both the Republic and Separatists have a strong grip on their respective zones, the Republic through portraying themselves as saviours providing food and medicine while they hunt my people down, thanks to that Jedi scum that they have." Ariel explained.

"Equipment?" Elsa asked.

"From what we know they have most of their heavy stuff out near the checkpoint, two AT-TE's although they have a number of Juggernaut transports for moving troops around the city, heh must have gotten annoyed with us sniping their patrols and running off with their gear."

"And the Separatists?"

"highly above average occupation force almost countless B-1's and a healthy supply of B-2s and Droideka's-"

"Destroyers?" Anna interrupted which caused the room to look her way.

"Yes quite, we've heard rumours of a handful of Commando droids but if that's, so the Separatists governor must be using them as personal body guards. As for heavy gear multiple AAT tanks and a couple of Hellfire Droids guard the entrance to the Separatist Zone and my spies even saw a piece of artillery in the Governors palace he must be a paranoid man." Ariel concluded.

"So do you have any idea's how to help us out?" Gendri asked bluntly.

"well yes." Elsa admitted "BUT it won't be easy." She added.

"good it wouldn't be fun if it isn't easy." Ariel said.

"well it's obvious that the Separatists are here in more force so we need to hijack the droid army here." Elsa explained.

"And how do we do that?" Ariel asked.

"Hissk BOSS we have an update" Rirsk yelled bursting in the room.

"RIRSK WHAT THE FUCK?!" Ariel yelled back, hand on her chest.

"hissk we've found Thunder" The Trandoshan explained. Then the room went deathly silent and all eyes fell on Ariel.

"Gendri, Rirsk get your men ready everyone else follow standard procedure, Elsa, Anna you two are coming with us, sorry Els but looks like your plan will have to wait we have a traitor to hunt." Ariel explained as she Gendri Rirsk and a handful of other men grabbed their blaster rifles and made their way out. Elsa and Anna following.

Fondor – Rooftops

"so who is this Thunder?" Elsa asked as the group took positions.

Ariel took a deep breath "he's the reason why the planet isn't ours yet, while the Republic and Seps were squabbling we were making gains, we almost had the damn planet, we had a final offensive against the governmental compound prepared, but then in the middle of the night the safehouse was attacked only a few of us escaped, we intercepted transmissions from the government to one of my agents we thought had died in the attack, it turns out he gave the government our location as well as our numbers." Ariel explained she then checked her blaster rifle was in order "Now it's time for some payback."

"Rirsk you sure this intel is good?" Gendri asked.

"Hissk don't worry it's good I wouldn't have came in if I wasn't I know you want revenge probably more than the boss"

"No one wants it more than her."

There was a few more minutes of quiet chatter but then it all died down as they spotted movement.

A man hooded and cloaked walked through the streets backed by five B-1s and a B-2

"look at him the traitor walking around like he owns the damn place." Ariel spat.

"What's the plan Ariel?" Anna asked.

"We hit them hard and fast, one of the B-1's have a red shoulder meaning that they have a short range alarm built in, once we take that out it'll activate alerting all other patrols we'll probably need to take them out as well." Ariel explained.

"Gendri what's the word on patrols in the area?"

"Looks like two others in alarm range."

"Hmm grand total of eighteen droids." Ariel muttered.

"We take out the patrols grab Thunder and get out of here…everyone ready?"

"READY" came the reply as everyone moved into position  
"hey you two might be needing these." Gendri said handing wrist mounted grappling hooks to Anna and Elsa. "I know you have the Force but it can't hurt right?"

"Ok Everyone on my mark" Ariel started watching the group… "3…2…1…NOW" she yelled.

The group activated the grappling hooks and surrounded the patrol.

"Hello Thunder." Ariel snarled., on queue Elsa took a Count Dooku stance and Anna an Obi-Wan stance, red light sabers lit. All soldiers rifles ready to fire.

"A…Ariel? Blast them you stupid droids!" He ordered.

Ariel dodged the b-1's blaster fire as Elsa force lifted the one with the alarm and forced him to blast the others. The others had to retaliate so they blasted him to oblivion catching fire until his scream were not heard.

The other droids running in with two AAT tanks came in. The B-2 frustrated shot at the soldiers, one of them yelling the Wilhelm scream as they fall to death. Thunder use this opportunity to run very feminine behind one of the AAT. Ariel on his tail ducked and rolled behind one of the pillars.

"Coward!" Ariel yelled through monstrous blast fire directed at her pillar. Thunder smirked.

while all the B-1s are being disposed of by the soldiers.

Elsa and Anna ran towards each AAT tank avoiding blaster fire, they used this opportunity to run faster in sync with each other, running a 360 angle around the tanks, giving it a cold touch freezing it slowly. Thunder stepping back as two B-2s and the frustrated one readied to fire.

The AAT tanks now completely frozen Elsa and Anna's ability, the took another 360 angle run around it to drive their light sabers through it to destroy it.

Ariel taking advantage of their attention to the siths, blasted the lead B-2 in the face unit. Causing Thunder to jump in surprise and fall over. I'm the floor crawling backwards as the two B-2 walked forward to dispose of the sisters.

Elsa walked and gave the B-2 a cross across his chest, causing him to fall in four pieces. Anna plunged her lightsaber into the other B-2s chest until his entire melt into magma. Anna and Elsa resumed their poses as they close in on Thunder. Their surviving soldiers walking behind them and Ariel walking in front of Anna and Elsa, taking point gun pointing at the sky, angry look on her face.

Thunder, tried to get up but fell back down from weak kneed at the loss that is imminent. His fear quickly turned to glee as ten Droideka's rolled in and stood up with their ray shields activated.

"Destroyers! "Ariel yelled running behind Elsa.

"Hey! You said the thi-"Anna's retort was interrupted by dual blaster fire from all the Droideka's. Anna reflecting with two hands, Elsa with one. Ariel tried her best to shoot them along with her army but blaster fire proofed useless towards ray shields.

All hope was lost as Ariel and her mini army walked backwards avoiding the Droideka's fire as they moved towards them. Ariel heard one of her men screaming in pain. She looked back to find some of her men shot down from a small company of b-1s coming in from the rear. Ariels people shooting the B-1s down as Elsa and Anna reflected the Droideka's fire. One of them getting to destroyed from excessive use of fire towards the shield.

Elsa saw in the distance one AAT tank, probably there to finish them off.

"I got this!"Elsa hissed, one hand reflecting blaster, other hand control the AAT tanks aim. Targeting all the Droideka's. Elsa turned the entire tank around so Anna could slice it up.

Ariel ran after Thunder, Thunder got up and ran but was swiped by the scarred red head and kicked multiple times in gut.

"Traitor! Traitor! Traitor!"Ariel yelled.

"Boss First group dealt with." Gendri announced as the last Droid fell.

"yeah but more will be on their way." Ariel replied kicking Thunder in the head to knock him out.

"Hissk here they come." Rirsk yelled as twelve more droids ran into the area.

Ariel drags Thunder away from the fire as Elsa and Anna make short work of the few droids that shot at them. A B-2 fires at Anna, to her surprise it grazed her arm.

"Anna!"Elsa screamed slicing the droids head. It wondered off in the distance and then dropped. the older sister tended to the younger wounds and blow on it a bit to heal it with her icy breathe.

"Phew well done everyone." Ariel announced as the last droid was destroyed. She then looked at the still unconscious Thunder. "Someone pick this asshole up we've got some work to do."

Rirsk threw Thunder over his shoulder. "You know you two were very impressive." Gendri said to Anna and Elsa as the group moved out.

"Ha what did you expect? Force users Gendri." Ariel replied

"Yeah I suppose so."

"Hey don't be like that we enjoy the compliments don't we Anna?" Elsa asked

"Of course it so we know we're doing the right thing, plus Elsa like having her ego stroked." Anna replied.

Ariel's Safehouse

They were in a small room with only a single light, two chairs and a small table, tied to one of the chairs was Agent Thunder, pacing around the room was Ariel and sanding against the back wall, all staring at Thunder was, Anna, Elsa, Gendri and Rirsk.

"Wakey wakeyyyy." Ariel sang as Thunder came too.

"ohh god, you're supposed to be dead." Thunder muttered.

"Well I'm tough to kill, but got these thanks to you." Ariel explained gesturing to her wounds on her face. "Got a nice mechanical arm out of it as well."

"What do you want?" Thunder asked.

"Ohhhhoho down to business then? Fine what are the access codes for the Signal broadcaster?" Ariel demanded.

"i…don't know what you're talking about."

Areil sighed "Well that was the easy option now let's run through the rest shall we? Option one: Rirsk here hasn't had a chance to _really_ get his claws into someone for quite some time, the rest of us could just leave the room while he rips the code from you." 

Thunder just stared her down.

"No? Shame, Option two: You remember Frea? Tall, Blonde, someone everyone got along with? Well she died in that attack that you gave the information for and her Husband is right here. Gendri. I wondered what a man who has had his entire life burnt to ashes would do with the man who set it on fire in the first place. Shall we see?"

Thunder looked worried but still determined.

"No? I don't blame you, Option three: You see the two lovely ladies behind me? Well look at there belts and you'll see lightsabers, now you might be thinking, hurray Jedi they won't let anything happen to me. Well you'd be wrong as these are not Jedi they are Guardians of the Force and they practice both the Light and the Dark, so you know what that means? We get to see just what happens to a Human when 50,000 volts of lightning are shot at them or if we're extra lucky we'll see a mind domination, now that isn't like a mind trick, domination completely takes over the victims mind and they are turned into obedient slaves to the force user. And it hurts ohhh does it hurt."

By now Thunder was sweating and look seriously scared.

"Yeah I wouldn't choose that either, And your final option, option four is me." Ariel said sitting down and she then put a blaster pistol on the table. "You give me the code and I grant you a far quicker and painless death than what anyone else would have done. The choice is up to you." Ariel explained.

"Ok ok, I'll tell you it's Zeta-755" Thunder said.

"Thank you for your help" Ariel said she then turned to Gendri and Rirsk. "Boys show him what we do to traitors, Elsa, Anna we may want to leave now." Ariel ordered.

"WHAT YOU LIYING BITCH!" Thunder yelled.

Ariel turned "Why would I be merciful to a traitor?" She asked as the three ladies walked out and closed the door just as Thunder's screams began.

"we have the access code Els but those two will draw out Thunder's pain I mean he deserves it so we'll make a move tomorrow." Ariel explained.

"Alright have we got proper quarters? Somewhere, where she won't be heard screaming in pleasure? Elsa asked pulling Anna in.

"Hahah yeah follow me."

"Have fun you two." Ariel said winking as she closed the door.

"Elsa…I" Anna stammered.

"ENOUGH, now strip and get on the Bed." Elsa ordered.

Anna stripped as fast as she could. Elsa in a hurry ripped her robes and jump on her tumbling them both over onto the bed. They started viciously making out, Anna tried to keep up with her sister's tongue but she couldn't all she could do is moan.

Anna felt her sister's fingers reaching for her love bud , flicking it and pinching to get it to secrete juices.

Anna panted at the treatment, all built up about to have her first orgasm for the night.

Elsa was just about to make Anna cum when there was a knock on the door. "nooooooo please Master don't." Anna begged as Elsa walked to the door.

"You two got room for one more?" Ariel asked who was wearing a coat a couple of sizes too big for her.

Elsa looked over her shoulder and smiled at her sister. "Of course" Elsa said standing aside and letting Ariel enter. "What's under the coat?" Elsa asked Ariel smiled and dropped the coat revealing that she was naked besides a strap-on.

"Something from my personal collection." Ariel smiled as she followed Elsa over to their prey…Anna.

Elsa choked Anna with her bare hand. Squeezing it, The red head gasp her mouth open for air. Elsa took advantage of that and drooled in her mouth.

Ariel smirked crawled to Anna's weak for and shoved her phallus inside the red heads wet opening and began thrusting inside her. Anna couldn't moan because of the lack of air so she only made weird faces.

Ariel grunted use to working the phallus. Elsa smirked at her friend's handy work. Remembering the times she used it on her. She knew Anna would receive intense orgasms after the rod being trusted in and out of her cave.

She watched as her sister's lips clenched and released juices. Her eyes rolled up and mouth widely parted indicating she had a very violent but silent orgasm.

"Has she had enough?"Ariel asked through huffs.

""No, Continue and show her her place."Ariel began forcibly thrusting deeper and deeper inside the little ones cavity. Anna began tearing up third orgasm ripping through her loins. Elsa was suckling and liking her sister's half dead face as she reached her final orgasm and passed out from the pleasure.

Ariel was panting and wiped the sweat from her head.

"ohh god it reminds me of the time when I joined you and Meg." Ariel said through pants.

"In that case, fancy fully reminding yourself?"

Ariel smirked and pushed Elsa down on the Bed and inserted the fake cocktail inside her as she with mild difficulty. Elsa gave a goofy smile at the feeling of being filled again.

"I see it's still not healed up from last time." Ariel said darkly.

"How could it? You were practically destroying me for my dominance in battle. You feel you had to dominate me in something."

"You damn right I did, now you are going to be my Jedi whore. "

Elsa said nothing as she submitted to the scarred red head, pummeling her into the bed with her thrusting between her plump juicy cheeks. Ariel had a look of murder and Elsa had a look of ecstasy confident she will last more than five orgasms.

They needed this release for what is to come.


End file.
